Fushigi Yuugi: Tale of the Four Gods
by Den
Summary: Everyone knows about the mikos, but what about the Four Gods? Where did they come from? Who were they? How did they come to be? A story that delves into a time before the Four gods were, well, gods.
1. With Aching Heart. It Begins.

Note: I don't own FY characters, unless they are my fan-created characters. I also do not own the songs I used.  
  
Note the Second: These are just a few tidbits you might like to know.  
  
Sou Kishuku (Suzaku)- Kishuku is the prince of Konan. (Sou Kishuku is Tamahome's name)  
  
Gi Ayuru (Seiryuu)- Ayuru is a mercenary. (Gi Ayuru is Nakago's name)  
  
Chen Emtao (Genbu)- Emtao is the military strategist for Hokkan. (Chen Emtao is Hikitsu's name)  
  
Tsuonie Kasaru (Byakko)- Kasaru is a doctor from Sairou. (Tsuonie Kasaru is Tatara's name)  
  
Opening song:  
  
Kaze No Fantasia (Wind of Fantasia)  
  
Fushigi o kudasai...  
  
"Fantasia" ni tsumete.  
  
Mou mayowanai wa,  
  
anata to ai no tame ni.  
  
Kaze no yousei,  
  
Ane o hirogete.  
  
Toki no tanima o  
  
Hikari no hayasa de hashire.  
  
* Ai shi au "destiny",  
  
Owari no konai yoru no you.  
  
Eien to kimeta, anata dakara...  
  
Sa... Nemurinasai,  
  
Kono mune de...  
  
Kokoro o hirakeba,  
  
"Fantasia" ga mieru.  
  
Hitomi o tojireba,  
  
Futari no yume ga kanau.  
  
Kaze no "veil" o  
  
Hodoite toite,  
  
Futatsu no tsuki ga  
  
Tenmado ni ukabiagaru...  
  
Yuube mita hoshi wa  
  
Ikuokunen no kanata kara,  
  
Rekishisae koete,  
  
Todoita no ne...  
  
* repeat  
  
(English dubbed version)  
  
Let all the wonders come to me  
  
The fantasy fills--  
  
Fills my heart  
  
I'll never wander anymore  
  
For all the love I have,  
  
I have for you  
  
All the spirits of the wind  
  
Spread their magic wings and fly  
  
Racing at the speed of light  
  
Through the valleys and the passages of time  
  
When we fell in love  
  
Destiny  
  
Now each night will have no end  
  
Our nights will never end  
  
Eternity awaits  
  
You and me  
  
Now that you are here  
  
We'll never be alone again  
  
Stay with me, my love  
  
Episode One: With Aching Heart. It Begins.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Everyone knows the story of the Suzaku no Miko and the Seiryuu no Miko.  
  
Everyone remembers the tales told of the Genbu no Miko and the Byakko no  
  
Miko. Everyone talks about the mikos, they worry about the mikos, and they protect their mikos. But what of the Four Gods who were always in the beginning, middle, and end of it all? They are respected, feared, loved, but never was the tale of their creation before told. That will now change."  
  
- - - -  
  
Clouds of water billowed from the mouths of fountains, spilled over cliffs and into ponds. The dripping and flowing of the water muffled the sound of footsteps coming near. "How long do you think it will be?" A voice asked from outside the door.  
  
"Not long," a deep voice replied briskly.  
  
"Yes, Chichiue," the door creaks open slowly. Sunlight slipped its shoulders through the opening and formed an extended teardrop. "Will I be accompanying you this time?"  
  
"Gomen nasai. You won't be allowed to come with me yet, we are discussing very important matters." Short-cropped brown hair crouched close to the face of the older man. His eyes hid behind the eyelids. The regret in them leaving as they reopened and regret was replaced with a cold expression. "You must be patient. The emperor of Konan must be, shall we say, well rounded. You will wait here in this room till I come get you."  
  
"Hai," his eyes bled a deep red. Crimson hair waved in the morning breeze. "I will await your return."  
  
His father smiled, "Good, I am glad you understand." Hope danced out the slamming door as the emperor of Konan left his son behind. Moments passed as the young prince kept his unblinking gaze on the entrancing white door.  
  
His head bowed in remorse, turning his head to the side. /Will he ever really let me go? He brings me here to learn, but what do I really learn stuffed away in a room? ...I feel so weak./ He allowed gravity to pull him down. He leaned back against the nearest marble fountain so that he could rest and regain his strength.  
  
"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" he hunched over, grimacing. Pain flooded through his body, through his mind, through his very soul.  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't help but overhear what the women were saying at the nearby table. "Have you heard?" one asked as she ran a slim hand through her fluffed hair.  
  
"Heard what?" a more gentle voice asked.  
  
"The Konan prince has caught some mysterious disease," the third replied  
  
in a voice close to a whisper.  
  
"No! You mean they don't know what sickness he has?" the second, an elegant woman, with glistening blond hair, slapped the table with the palms of her hands.  
  
"That's what she said, and I heard some of the men saying that he may not recover..." the first, a woman with short brown hair, shook her head sadly. "He isn't even all that old. He shouldn't have to die yet."  
  
/Sounds interesting enough, but is it true? I may as well go and see for myself.../ he stood gracefully and sauntered over to where the three women were talking, "Hey there."  
  
They abruptly stopped talking and turned their full attention on him. "What? You think I would waste my time hitting on you three?" the young woman with pink hair, who appeared to be the youngest, glared. "Gomen, gomen. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Where is this Konan- boy being kept?"  
  
"The palace... Doushite?" the blond asked with a quizzical expression gleaming in her eye.  
  
"I want to see him for myself," he turned away, his long blue hair swirling as he turned. He lifted a hand and waved, "See ya girls."  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the loner mercenary from Kutou?" a man asked as the blue haired man exited the restaurant. There was only silence that hung in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
/He isn't waking up! What could be wrong with him?/ A young man dabbed at the prince's head with a wet cloth. He had done his silky white hair up in a bun at the nape of his neck. That way it wouldn't be getting in the way as he watched over the Konan prince. /This is strange... It's different. There is something, something.../  
  
"Is there any improvement, Tsuonie-san?" the Emperor startled him as he  
  
spoke, his deep voice quiet.  
  
"G-gomen nasai. He hasn't improved any. In fact, he's gotten worse. Even  
  
I haven't seen anything like this, and I've seen a lot," He had become a doctor with the use of plants at age eighteen. Things hadn't looked great for his future then, but things had changed. Now, only a year later, he was already becoming one of the best doctors Sairou had to offer.  
  
The emperor, downcast, turned to leave. A tall young man with long blue hair that danced in the air till it finally settled down blocked the door.  
  
"Excuse me. You on your way out Heika?"  
  
"Yes," feet dragging on the smooth floor, the emperor closed the door behind him.  
  
"He's really sick, is he?" he took a step closer. "Do you think it's contagious?"  
  
Tsuonie shrugged, "How can we be sure if we don't even know what it is that attacked him?"  
  
The mercenary raised an eyebrow, "Attacked? What kind of a weirdo are you?"  
  
"I happen to be a weirdo doctor named Tsuonie Kasaru. What about you, weirdo the second?" Kasuru smirked as the stranger glared, raising a blue eyebrow.  
  
"Ayuru. Gi Ayuru. I am a wandering mercenary," Ayuru sat down on the edge of the bed where the prince rested. "So, what's his name?" Ayuru indicated the unconscious prince with a jerk of his head.  
  
"Eh? Ano... I actually don't know," Kasaru grinned. "I never thought to ask."  
  
"You never thought to ask?! What have you been calling him?! Kid? Prince? Konan-boy?" Ayuru gave Kasaru an incredulous look.  
  
"Excuse me for doing my job. It isn't like knowing his name is in my job description. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kasaru dipped the white cloth in his hand into a bucket of water at the bedside.  
  
"Is your brain not working?! He's unconscious!" Ayuru stood and crouched  
  
down next to the bed.  
  
"Kishuku... Sou Ki...shuku," a weak voice from the bed groaned.  
  
"Nani!?" Ayuru and Kasaru rose to see the prince sitting up.  
  
The prince, eyes closed, hunched over as a wave of pain crashed around him. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.  
  
Ayuru looked to Kasaru, "Yea, what does he have? This is one of the weirdest diseases I have ever seen."  
  
"I don't know," Kasaru looked between the prince and Ayuru. "No one has  
  
been able to tell. It's something strange."  
  
Slowly burnt red eyes opened. "I was afraid of that. That means no one can help me..."  
  
"Don't say that!" Ayuru leaned over the bed and clenched his hand into a fist. "You can't just give up! There are people who care about you! People who love you! They wouldn't want you to just give up and die!"  
  
With his other hand Ayuru took hold of the prince's shirt and rose to his full height, lifting the weak prince into the air. "Are you just going to do nothing!? I've seen plenty of weaker and less influential people put up a better fight than this!"  
  
Kasaru backed away, fright pulsing in his golden eyes. /Why doesn't the  
  
prince fight back?/ "A-ayuru... he didn't say he was giving up..."  
  
"No, he didn't say it, but he was thinking it. I could tell by the expression in his eyes." Ayuru dropped the prince back onto the bed.  
  
The prince lay in a heap as silence soaked the room. "Do you think this  
  
is easy for me?" the prince's voice was soft but lethal and it grew stronger as he continued to speak. "I will have you know that I am not going to die from this mystery!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Please come this way. You will have to wait a little longer than planned, as the prince of Konan has fallen ill," the servant bowed down to the green haired man.  
  
"Really? Why don't you let me see him before I see his father and the Sairou emperor," the strategist glared at the servant till he nodded. "Good."  
  
Short green hair caught the light as the strategist silently followed the nervous servant. "The last room on the right. That is where the prince should be."  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu," strong and proud steps carried Chen Emtao down the hall and through the door.  
  
He couldn't help but blink as he stepped through the door. The prince sat quivering on a bed, arrows of pain lancing through his eyes. Two other young men, one with blue hair and one with white hair, were rolling about on the floor in a fight. "I told you! I told you!" the blue haired boy smirked.  
  
"Told me what? You never told me anything! Stop biting my arm, it hurts!!!" the white haired young man growled.  
  
"Excuse me, should I leave?" Emtao spoke and smiled as the young men snapped their heads in his direction. "I'm Chen Emtao. I came to see the prince."  
  
"Come on in," the Konan prince's voice was strained, but strong.  
  
"Prince, I am Chen Emtao, the military strategist of the Hokkan-koku army. I came here to speak with your father, but when I heard the rumors of your mysterious illness I came to see you first." Emtao bowed, pressing his right fist to the floor and his left hand to his chest.  
  
"Forget the rumors because that is all they are. As you see, I am not in as helpless a state as I was before." Stretching his arms the Konan prince began to rise.  
  
"Stop!" Kasaru pressed him back onto the bed. "You are still weak. We don't need you lapsing into another phase of unconsciousness...."  
  
"Or more groaning in pain," Ayuru smirked and dodged the pillow that flew passed his head.  
  
"Jerk," the prince grumbled.  
  
Emtao rose, "How did you become friends with these ruffians?" And he indicated Kasaru and Ayuru with his head.  
  
"Ruffian? I am not a ruffian!" Ayuru growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Yare yare," Kasaru shook his head of glimmering white hair. "If a doctor has to be a ruffian, I didn't think I fit the description so well."  
  
Emtao stroked his mustache. "Never mind that. You don't seem as much a ruffian as this blue haired lizard."  
  
"Lizard, am I? Ha! You old grandpa, you couldn't beat me in any sort of  
  
fight." Ayuru folded his arms and blew air through his nose.  
  
"Is that so?" Emtao's mouth twisted into a smirk. "I am not so much older than you that I couldn't beat you. I can tell you are a great mercenary, but you aren't the only fighter here."  
  
"Would you stop fighting?" Red eyes glimmering like fire as they caught the light, the prince rolled off the side of the bed.  
  
"Oji-sama!" Emtao and Kasuru turned their attention from Ayuru to the prince who was now beginning to stand on his own feet.  
  
"I have a name, remember. It's Sou Kishuku."  
  
"G-gomen nasai!" Kasaru's eyes widened.  
  
"Well then, Kishuku, do you think you are well enough to actually get up?" Ayuru rested a hand on the whip at his side.  
  
Kishuku glared at Ayuru, "Hai. Why do you ask?"  
  
"That strange sickness you just got. We don't know if you're better." Ayuru yawned.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"N-nani!" Emtao's jaw dropped. Kasaru's eyes got even larger as his mouth slowly opened. Ayuru just remained silent, watching the prince stand alone.  
  
"I have had this illness since I was young. I have never told my father of it, and I had managed to keep it hidden till now." Kishuku's legs wobbled as he plopped back down onto the bed.  
  
"Since you were little..." Kasaru was awed at the prospect of bearing to live with the pain for so long.  
  
"You cannot tell my father what I just told you, understand?" Kishuku's  
  
eyes were like spears through the heart.  
  
Emtao nodded. "As the Prince wishes. I must go see your father now."  
  
"Yes, you do not need to be much later."  
  
Ayuru looked at Emtao's back as he, head high, left the room. He turned to see Kishuku and Kasaru looking at him expectantly. "What?! I'm not going to leave! I thought I would stay here for a while. I am a wandering mercenary with no current job. I might as well stay here."  
  
"Glad to have you stay." Kasaru patted Ayuru's back, carefully avoiding the sword strapped to his back. "Now could you please go and fetch some cool water?"  
  
"What do I look like, a common servant boy?!" Ayuru shouted as he took the bucket that was forced into his arms.  
  
"Hai!" Kishuku and Kasaru yelled after him.  
  
- - - -  
  
"And so a friendship began that would last for an eternity. That day Prince Kishuku seemed to recover, while the other three still had his strange announcement in their hearts. They vowed to be sure he lived."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Kiseki no Umi  
  
Sea of Miracles  
  
Sung by: Sakamoto Maaya  
  
Written by: Kanno Yoko  
  
yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa  
  
yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame  
  
The dark night sky that divides two people  
  
In order to bear the hearts that call to each other  
  
kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki  
  
nanika ga mieru  
  
Throw away decoration, and when everything is lost  
  
Something can be seen  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
  
yukou kurushimi no umi e to  
  
Oh wind I stand against you  
  
Let's go to the sea of suffering  
  
kizuna kono mune ni kizande  
  
kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo  
  
Bonds They cut into my heart  
  
Broken into pieces Although the waves are endless  
  
nani o motomete dare mo arasou no?  
  
nagashita chishio hana o sakaseru no?  
  
What do you want and who will you fight for it?  
  
Will you force flowers of shed blood to bloom?  
  
toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made  
  
deaeru hi made  
  
Until this hand grabs the precious tomorrows  
  
Until the day we meet  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
  
yukou kagayaki o mezashite  
  
Oh wind I stand against you  
  
Let's go aim for the radiance  
  
inori kono mune ni dakishime  
  
samayou yami no you na mirai  
  
A prayer I hold it against my chest  
  
Wandering a future like darkness  
  
kaze yo watashi wa osorenai  
  
ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo  
  
Oh wind I'm not afraid  
  
Love When you've found it, it's a miracle  
  
kimi o shinjiteru yorokobi  
  
arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru  
  
It's a joy to believe in you  
  
The storm blows so that I can realize my love 


	2. New Destinies! The Fate of the Gods!

Opening song: 3 no Junjou na Kanjou; 1/3 True Feelings  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranaijunjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reachMy true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoisore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku  
  
yotomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wabinetsu majiri no tameiki e to  
  
kawaru  
  
On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you whisper "that is love". continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh  
  
give me smile and shine days kimi no smile deitetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smileI can withstand the cold of a frozen night.  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranaijunjou na kanjou  
  
wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach  
  
My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright.  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaidedonna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly! Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way.  
  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no daroumitsumerareru to  
  
ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mauhanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizukumotomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space.The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you loveThe more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance  
  
Give me smile and shine daysGive me smile and nice daysmoshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta naradore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no  
  
darouyume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na nonikowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranaijunjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, Give me a smile and nice days, If only we could meet in an embrace...Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? If only you had said so in your dreams  
  
Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach  
  
My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Episode Two: New Destinies! The Fate of The Gods!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"The Four Gods. A mystery, a legend untold. Now seven years later Prince  
  
Sou Kishuku is twenty five, Tsuonie Kasaru is twenty-seven, Gi Ayuru is  
  
twenty-eight, and Chen Emtao is thirty..."  
  
---------  
  
"You hopeless fool. Do you really think you can get away from me?" Ayuru glared down into the face of a young thief.  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Lizard-san! I'll give it back, honest!" With that the little boy ran back the way he had come.  
  
"L-lizard?" Ayuru's jaw dropped as he watched the little boy scuttle away.  
  
Kasaru could only laugh. "Now that the kid brought it up..."  
  
"Don't you dare," Ayuru gave Kasuru a sharp look.  
  
"...You do look like a lizard." Kasaru emphasized the second word as he  
  
ducked a punch from Ayuru's strong fist. "Missed me!"  
  
Ayuru clenched his fists and trudged on. "C'mon. We are trying to get to the palace as soon as possible. We didn't come all this way to laugh at me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Shuddup!" Ayuru smacked Kasaru in the head with a stone he found lying on the ground.  
  
---------  
  
"Have all your guests arrived?" the manservant asked the ruby-eyed prince.  
  
"Iie. Gi Ayuru and Tsuonie Kasaru still have not arrived, but Chen Emtao was gracious enough to arrive on time." Kishuku smiled at the manservant, who smiled back hesitantly. "Thank you for asking. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"  
  
This made the manservant's smile stronger, "You are very welcome, My Prince. You were always kind." And with that the servant bowed and hurried away.  
  
"I see that you are highly respected. That is good." Emtao leaned against the wall. "So, when do you think those two idiots are going to get here?"  
  
"When you say 'those two idiots' I suppose you mean us?" Ayuru tapped his foot as Kasaru slipped passed him and into the room.  
  
Emtao smiled. "I see you are still as green as ever..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ayuru glared lightning at the thirty-year-old. "Me, green?  
  
I don't think so Mister."  
  
Kasaru laughed. "First a little kid calls him Mr. Lizard, and now he's called 'green'! Ha!"  
  
"Shut up before you hurt too much to laugh."  
  
Kasaru quickly shut his mouth but a smile was still spread across his face. "Don't you even think about it!" Ayuru barked.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Good..."  
  
"But then what will I think about?" Kasuru dodged a punch for the second time that day.  
  
"Jerk," Ayuru spat in Kasaru's general direction.  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Scum!"  
  
"Ugliest thing alive!" Kasaru smirked, but then his eyes began to widen.  
  
He let out a scream and hid behind the prince.  
  
"What?" Ayuru asked, getting cocky. "Did you get scared of me?" /It's about time that little loser wizened up./  
  
Kasaru peeked around Kishuku and shook his head vigorously. "Then what?"  
  
Ayuru glared at the white-haired doctor. That was when Ayuru noticed that Kishuku and Emtao were staring too. "You guys too?"  
  
"L-look behind you..." Kishuku's elegant voice stuttered.  
  
"Fine." Ayuru grumbled and turned. "SUKAKE-BABA!!!" he dropped straight to the floor.  
  
"I don't appreciate that." The hideous old woman floated in the air. "You should show more respect for me."  
  
"N-nani?" Ayuru sat up and looked back up at the monster that had frightened him.  
  
"It's the Lord of Hades." Kasaru whispered in Kishuku's ear.  
  
Kishuku could only nod in agreement. "Stop whispering over there!" the woman snapped. "I have a name, you know. I am Taiitsukun, the creator of the world."  
  
"C-creator of the world?" Emtao was even shaken by the appearance.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ayuru jumped up and began tugging at Taiitsukun's face.  
  
"This isn't some sort of festival mask?"  
  
With a swift motion, Taiitsukun beat Ayuru on the head with a staff. "You moron!"  
  
"Owwwwww..." Ayuru rubbed the top of his head gingerly. "You didn't have to hit me so hard you old hag."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Ayuru took two steps away from the creator with white hair.  
  
"I have come to enlighten the four of you..." Taiitsukun stopped in midsentance.  
  
"Would you pay attention?!?" She snapped at Ayuru, who was poking Kasaru in the arm.  
  
"Let her speak," Kishuku grimaced as he felt a wave of pain in his body.  
  
Taiitsukun noticed and floated serenely to the Konan prince. "Drink this," and without waiting for his reply she forced him into gulping down a crystal liquid. "That should keep the pain back for a while."  
  
She floated back to the center of the room and cleared her throat, stopping Emtao, as he was about to exit. "Get." She pointed back to where  
  
Emtao had been sitting before and he trudged back. "Nice try. Now, as I was saying... PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
Kasaru looked up from his hands, "G-gomen nasai..."  
  
Taiitsukun began again, "I have come to tell the..." Ayuru raised his hand.  
  
Taiitsukun rolled her eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"Didn't you say 'enlighten' the first time?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Now stop pestering me!" she paused a moment to regain her composer, then she continued. "I have come to enlighten the four of you of your destinies."  
  
"Our destinies?" Emtao asked. "I think we have a clear idea of what we will become. I will continue on as the Hokkan-koku army strategist till I grow too old, or I am killed. Ayuru will be the same loser mercenary till he dies..."  
  
"Hey!" Ayuru started to rise but Kasaru held him back.  
  
Emtao continued, "Kasaru will continue becoming a great doctor, and Kishuku will take his father's place and become Emperor of Konan."  
  
Taiitsukun closed her eyes and shook her head. "You destinies are much greater than that."  
  
"Greater than being an Emperor?" Kasaru asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, and much more difficult."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Ayuru rested back on his elbows, feet sprawled out in front of him.  
  
"You were born to become gods." There was dead silence that followed in the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Ayuru could only stare at the haggard old face. "It can't be..."  
  
Emtao felt a chill run up his spine. "What do you mean? There are already gods..."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. Of coarse, but do they truly exist?" Taiitsukun sighed.  
  
"I have been busy keeping the appearance that the gods the people of this world believed in were true, but it is not so. And I cannot do everything."  
  
"No way..." Kasuru shook his head. "That can't be possible."  
  
"It can. You are to become true gods and unite the people in a true religion." Taiitsukun looked each man in the eyes before continuing. "I cannot tell you any more yet, except this: You will undergo many trials on the path to become gods, and you must beat the evil that would stop you. The next time we meet I will tell you more. Do not tell anyone what has happened today." With that Taiitsukun vanished, leaving behind four stunned men.  
  
"I was wrong," Kasaru blinked once. "You aren't the ugliest thing alive,  
  
Ayuru." The room was enveloped in a blanket of silence.  
  
* * *  
  
Kishuku sat alone in his room, brooding about what the old woman had told him and had told his friends the other day. /The four of us...gods? But what of my country? Who will become the new emperor? My father  
  
is already getting on in years./  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Kishuku-oji?"  
  
"You may enter," he said half-heartedly, his chin resting in his hands.  
  
The double doors creaked as they opened, and a maid peeped in. "Excuse me, but we have prepared for your trip."  
  
"Trip? I didn't know about any trip." Kishuku stopped studying the floor and looked up.  
  
"You didn't? Oh, I am sure you did. The woman who told us said you were planning a trip, and we hurried to get ready. It is time to leave." the maid hurried in and pulled Sou Kishuku to his feet.  
  
"At least tell me where I am to be going." Kishuku grunted as the maid tugged harder.  
  
"Ano... I don't really know." She smiled innocently. "The woman said it was urgent."  
  
/A woman... Something urgent. What could it be?/ Kishuku's crimson hair danced as he ran to keep up with the brown-haired maids quick pace.  
  
Kishuku let himself be jostled onto a waiting black stallion. The next instant Kasaru was beside him, riding a stunning white mare. "Great," he grumbled, "They gave me the girl horse."  
  
Two dun stallions cantered up behind the great black that Kishuku sat upon. "Hey, Oji-chan! Do you know where we're goin'?" Ayuru slapped the flank of his horse, which reared onto his back hooves. "Whoa!"  
  
"I actually have no idea. I was told that some woman orchestrated all this." Kishuku nudged his black stallion forward. "Me might as well go see what this is all about."  
  
"Good idea," Emtao was deep in thought. "Was there any other information you got?"  
  
"It was something urgent." Kishuku replied.  
  
"Urgent," Emtao whispered the word like it was death.  
  
Together the four men traveled through the city, "Guys, I am dead starving!" Ayuru rubbed his stomach. "Those crazed women didn't give me any time to eat."  
  
Kasaru rolled his eyes. "Ask Kishuku."  
  
Kishuku grinned, "I don't know..."  
  
"Please-o please! Oji-chan!" Ayuru clapped his together like he was preparing to say a prayer.  
  
"Okay, why not? We might as well eat now so that Ayuru will shut his big mouth." Kishuku smirked as Ayuru glared. "That is what you get for calling me 'oji-chan'."  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Thanks." Kishuku turned his horse to face Ayuru. "Do you have any money with you?"  
  
/Crap! I have no money with me! I'm a mercenary for crying out loud!/ Ayuru grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh, not at the moment..."  
  
Closing his brilliant red wine eyes Kishuku shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Here, take this, and hurry." He tossed a bag of money to Ayuru, whose eyes glittered with so much money in his hands.  
  
* * *  
  
The darkness was settling over the land like a gentle blanket as the four horses moved slowly onward. "I'm tired." Ayuru complained.  
  
"Too bad for you because we have to keep going." Kasaru's eyes were heavy, and he yawed without covering his mouth.  
  
Emtao looked as if he could be awake all night and not suffer from it. "Would you two stop bickering? Keep you mouths closed unless you have something important to say about this."  
  
Kasaru and Ayuru slumped down further in their horses. "Hey, Kishuku! Do you have idea where we're going?" Kasaru tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Kishuku didn't answer. Kasaru glanced upward to see that the prince was slumped over his horse. /He seems even more tired that Ayuru does./ "Ne, Kishuku, are you alright?"  
  
There was no answer from the prince. Ayuru giggled, "Oji-chan is sleepin' on us."  
  
"At least he didn't complain about wanting to sleep." Emtao folded his arms as he scanned the surroundings for danger. "You two should be more alert. We do happen to have the prince with us. What happens if he gets killed? Do you really want his father coming after your hides?"  
  
Ayuru was about to reply when he noticed Kishuku was shaking terribly. "Um, Kasaru? Do people normally shake really bad when they sleep?"  
  
"No, why?" Kasaru turned his gaze from Emtao to Ayuru.  
  
"Because Oji-chan is either really cold or really sick." Ayuru pointed ahead to where the prince's horse had stopped, and was fidgeting nervously.  
  
"Great creator!" Kasuru spurred his white mare forward. "Kishuku-sama! Are you okay?" He reached the black horse to see that the prince wasn't asleep at all, but was clutching at his chest.  
  
Kishuku's breathing was labored and he did not have the energy to get off the horse on his own. "Emtao! Get him off the horse!"  
  
Emtao gracefully lifted the prince from his mount and laid him on the grass. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Kasaru gulped. "I think it is another attack."  
  
"You mean his mysterious sickness?" Emtao felt his heart quicken its pace.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ayuru dropped to Kishuku's side. "Oji-chan! C'mon, snap out of it! Kasaru! Do something!"  
  
"I would, but I don't have much to work with. Here, this should suppress the pain for a while." Kasuru dug through his small bag and pulled out a small jar. He poured the contents into the prince's mouth. "There. He should be able to get some sleep..."  
  
"Are you doctor?" A beautiful voice floated on the breeze. "Please, if you are, help my brother."  
  
Kasaru, Emtao, and Ayuru turned to see a woman who could have been a goddess standing before them. The woman spotted the still shuddering prince and gasped. "Hurry, you can bring him to my family's place. We have room to spare. And as payment you can help my brother, Doctor. Please accept!"  
  
Ayuru looked to Emtao and Kasuru. "Well? Do we accept?"  
  
Emtao sighed. "What choice do we really have? It is Kishuku's life that is at stake if we don't get him somewhere with better conditions."  
  
Kasaru nodded and returned his gaze to the goddess. "All right, we accept. Lead the way, we need to get Kishuku inside."  
  
"I am honored," the goddess smiled. "Follow me."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ending Song: Kiseki no Umi (Sea of Miracles)  
  
Sung by: Sakamoto Maaya  
  
Written by: Kanno Yoko  
  
  
  
yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa  
  
yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame  
  
The dark night sky that divides two people  
  
In order to bear the hearts that call to each other  
  
kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki  
  
nanika ga mieru  
  
Throw away decoration, and when everything is lost  
  
Something can be seen  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
  
yukou kurushimi no umi e to  
  
Oh wind I stand against you  
  
Let's go to the sea of suffering  
  
kizuna kono mune ni kizande  
  
kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo  
  
Bonds They cut into my heart  
  
Broken into pieces Although the waves are endless  
  
nani o motomete dare mo arasou no?  
  
nagashita chishio hana o sakaseru no?  
  
What do you want and who will you fight for it?  
  
Will you force flowers of shed blood to bloom?  
  
toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made  
  
deaeru hi made  
  
Until this hand grabs the precious tomorrows  
  
Until the day we meet  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
  
yukou kagayaki o mezashite  
  
Oh wind I stand against you  
  
Let's go aim for the radiance  
  
inori kono mune ni dakishime  
  
samayou yami no you na mirai  
  
A prayer I hold it against my chest  
  
Wandering a future like darkness  
  
kaze yo watashi wa osorenai  
  
ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo  
  
Oh wind I'm not afraid  
  
Love When you've found it, it's a miracle  
  
kimi o shinjiteru yorokobi  
  
arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru  
  
It's a joy to believe in you  
  
The storm blows so that I can realize my love 


	3. Momentary Pause. A Stay in the Home of a...

^Sou Kishuku (a.k.a. Oji-chan)- Suzaku before he was a god (the red-haired one).  
  
^Gi Ayuru (a.k.a. Yuru-chan)- Seiryuu before he was a god (the blue-haired one)  
  
^Tsuonie Kasuru (a.k.a. Ka-chan)- Byakko before he was a god (the white- haired one)  
  
^Chen Emtao (a.k.a. Tao-chan)- Genbu before he was a god (the green-haired one)  
  
_________________________  
  
Opening song: 3 no Junjou na Kanjou; 1/3 True Feelings  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My  
  
true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoisore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku  
  
yotomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wabinetsu majiri no tameiki e to  
  
kawaru  
  
On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you whisper "that is love". continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh  
  
give me smile and shine days kimi no smile deitetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile I can withstand the cold of a frozen night.  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranaijunjou na kanjou  
  
wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reachMy  
  
true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your  
  
smile is bright.  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaidedonna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!Because we  
  
can overcome any wall that stands in our way.  
  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no daroumitsumerareru to  
  
ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mauhanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da  
  
to kizukumotomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? Don't say you  
  
can find them, your words are dancing in space. The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance  
  
Give me smile and shine days Give me smile and nice daysmoshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta naradore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darouyume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na nonikowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranaijunjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, Give me a smile and nice days, If only we could meet in an embrace...Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? If only you had said so in your dreams Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Episode Three: Momentary Pause. A Stay in the Home Of a Goddess.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Suzaku, the god of love. Seiryuu, the god of war. Byakko, the god of vegitation. Genbu, god of strategic warfare. They were not always as they seemed to be. Once they were human, that is the key.  
  
Sou Kishuku has had a mysterious relapse sooner than thought would happen. Tsuonie Kasuru, Gi Ayuru, and Chen Emtao tried to bring their friend freedom of pain, and were confronted by a beautiful woman, a goddess by appearance. They agreed to help heal her brother so they could have a place to stay and take care of the sick friend. What will happen next?"  
  
* * *  
  
Emtao threw his leg over the side of his horse and lifted the now unconscious Kishuku from Ayuru's arms. He placed the prince in front of him and nodded to Kasuru.  
  
"You can ride this horse," Kasuru handed the reins of the black stallion in to the goddess' smooth hands. "Show us the way."  
  
Blond hair hanging over her shoulders she nodded and pulled herself into the saddle. "Follow me." Her voice was like a gentle breeze to the years of the three listeners. "I will get you there as soon as possible."  
  
Ayuru jumped onto the back of his stallion and slapped the horse's flank to get it going. Emtao rolled his eyes, "There are better ways to get your horse moving."  
  
"Really? Then prove it to me."  
  
With the flick of his wrists Emtao smacked the reins gently against the horse's neck. The stallion pranced forward and began walking slowly behind Kasuru's glimmering white mare. Emtao turned his head and smirked at Ayuru.  
  
"Haha, really funny." Ayuru jerked the reins, causing the horse to halt.  
  
"Fine, I'll try it your way." There was a loud smack as the reins touched home with the stallion's neck. The startled horse reared back in surprise, nickering wildly, and then bolted. "Aaarrhhhh! Help!"  
  
"Make your horse stop!" Kasuru shouted to the wide-eyed Ayuru.  
  
"I can't!" Ayuru hugged the horse's neck tightly.  
  
"Some mercenary." Emtao laughed.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
* * *  
  
The darkened streets were empty as the four horses trotted through the streets. Kasuru rubbed his hands along his arms in an attempt to warm them up. /My fingers are cold. My nose is cold. My toes are cold.../  
  
Ayuru had lost himself in deep thought and had his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were barely open, and to anyone who was not observing carefully would have assumed that they were shut tight in sleep. /Oji- chan.../  
  
Emtao kept his eyes on the land and the prince. He was not about to allow them to get cornered during the night. /This is strange indeed. I wonder how often he has these strange attacks. It seems to have happened more often as he has gotten older. Perhaps I am only imagining it.../  
  
"Here we are." the goddess slid from the back of her horse. "Please hurry inside. I will prepare a place for the sick man." And with that she dashed in to her house.  
  
"Hurry up, slowpoke." Ayuru outstretched his arms, bracing himself for the prince's weight.  
  
"Well, aren't you the speedy one today? Already off of your horse…" Emtao gently handed the red haired prince to Ayuru. "Hurry inside you two. I will find a place to keep the horses."  
  
Kasuru nodded and hurried inside with Ayuru staggering slightly behind.  
  
/Man, he weighs more than I thought. He needs to lose weight, 'cause I know I am no wimp!/  
  
And from around the dark corner a pair of big blue eyes watched.  
  
* * *  
  
The door to her brother's room had been closed for some time. Her parents had told her to wait outside because they did not want her to see any blood. /It isn't as if I am the one who screams at the sight of blood./ She gritted her teeth.  
  
/The blue-haired man won't talk to me, and the green-haired man also keeps to himself./ She sighed, twisting her long blond hair between her thumb and index finger.  
  
The door opened a crack. Her mother's face peered out, a lighter shade than normal. "Would you please go check on the other man? I don't want him to be awake with nothing to eat. If he is awake, please feed him." With that the door closed.  
  
She growled as she stood. "Hey, what are you so tense about, Goddess?" the blue haired man didn't bother to look up. "You don't want to take of a P--" he was cut off as the strong looking green-haired man covered his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Keep your mouth shut," he said this to his companion with a stern voice. "Excuse me, I am Chen Emtao."  
  
"Chen Emtao?" her eyes widened in shock. "Aren't you the Hokkan-koku strategist?"  
  
Emtao nodded. "This creep, here, is Gi Ayuru. I don't know if you have heard of him or not..."  
  
"I have heard the name. My parents probably know more about him," she bowed at the waist. "Excuse me, please. I need to go take care of your friend."  
  
"Be gentle with him," Ayuru cackled.  
  
All she heard as she turned around was the sound of Emtao's fist connecting with Ayuru's head. /Why would a military strategist from Hokkan-koku be here in Konan-koku? And Gi Ayuru… His name sounds familiar. I know I have heard him mentioned before.../  
  
She slid the door open to the room the friend of Chen Emtao had been given with both hands. She entered quietly; making sure the door didn't make a loud noise as she closed it.  
  
He didn't appear to be awake yet. /He doesn't look as bad now.../ she stepped softly to the bedside. /He looks like a little child when he sleeps. So peaceful.../ She leaned over to get a better look at him. He looked familiar from somewhere... That was when his eyes opened.  
  
Wine red eyes stared at her, alarmed. She jumped backward and tripped, landing on the floor with a dull thud. The man with wine red eyes sat up, eyes darting.  
  
When he saw he was in no danger he calmed down, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to startle you." he pushed the sheets away from him and threw his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I am the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that close to you." She looked up to see the elegant man outstretching his hand to her. She took his hands and let him pull her up.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to tell me where I am..." he walked gracefully over to the rooms only window. "And the name of the lady I have the pleasure of being with... I would appreciate it very much."  
  
"You are in a room, in a house, that is in a small village, and that village is in the land of Konan-koku..."  
  
"Pardon me for not being specific." he laughed as he looked at the new morning that was dawning.  
  
She blushed, "My name is Kyogen."  
  
"A beautiful name to fit the beautiful goddess?" he asked.  
  
"What is with this goddess thing? First that Gi Ayuru, and now you."  
  
"It must be universal then. You look like you should be a goddess."  
  
There was a pause of silence as Kyogen made the bed the red-haired man had been sleeping in. "This is my family's house, so I should get to know who is staying under the roof with us." She looked expectantly as the man turned around.  
  
"Kishuku. Sou Kishuku."  
  
"Nice to meet... What?!" It dawned on her before the sentence was completely out of her mouth. "You mean you're the prince?!"  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Kishuku seemed oblivious to the fact that she had not been properly respectful towards him.  
  
Anger began to bubble inside her. /What am I so angry about?/ "What is the Konan Prince doing here? I don't know what you're up to, but you better leave my family out of it!" She pushed Kishuku back into the bed, causing the sheets to wrinkle.  
  
"N-nani?" Kishuku blinked. "I'm not up to anything!" he grunted as Kyogen pushed him all the way down.  
  
"And what are you doing, letting yourself get ill! And, and...and...and why are you smiling at me?" She asked, dumbfounded, as the prince only smiled back.  
  
"You make me sound bad," He was still smiling.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to," Kyogen bowed her head. "I just..."  
  
"You had no idea I was the prince." Kishuku waited expectantly for Kyogen to release him.  
  
"That would be correct." Kyogen realized that she was lying on top of the prince and, cheeks burning, rolled off of him. "I didn't know how to react. I am really sorry!" she pulled her feet underneath her and bowed, still on the bed.  
  
Kishuku leaned on his elbow. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't as if anyone told you who I was. Am I right?"  
  
Kyogen thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes, that would be true. Ayuru-san almost said you were a prince, but Chen Emtao stopped him now that I think back on it." Kyogen sat upright. "I forgot! I'm supposed to get you something to eat. I'll be right back."  
  
Kishuku watched Kyogen hurry out the door. /That was a little unexpected. To have someone who did not live at the palace scold me... It's funny./ He laid back down on the bed and grimaced. /Stupid sickness. I almost blew it. If I hadn't kept smiling she would have known there was something wrong with me. When will this end?/  
  
Ayuru peered through the open door. "Hey! You're awake!" He gave himself permission to enter the room and sat down beside Kishuku's head. "We were really worried about you."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me so much." Kishuku rolled onto his stomach.  
  
"Besides. Aren't you from Kutou-koku?" He teased.  
  
"Good point," Ayuru teased back. "So why I am so worried about you?"  
  
They laughed together as Emtao entered, his silence almost unnoticed. "I see you are feeling better, Oji-sama."  
  
"Yes, I am." Red eyes smiling Kishuku stood up. "I am feeling much better now."  
  
"But when will this happen again?" Emtao asked, eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
"Eh?" Kishuku's smile gave way to a confused expression.  
  
Before Emtao could expand upon his question, Kyogen poked her head around the door. "Well, well. Does this mean I have to feed the mercenary, too?"  
  
"If the Goddess would only be so kind." Ayuru beamed a smile at Kyogen,  
  
ignoring the glare she gave him.  
  
Emtao's lips twisted into a grin as he watched Kyogen stomp over to Ayuru and point her finger to his chest. "You better watch it, Ayuru-CHAN. You aren't in your own home right now."  
  
"She has a point there." Kishuku ran a hand through his hair. "By the way, where is Kasuru?"  
  
"Oh, Ka-chan? He's takin' care of the goddess's little brother. He was sick or something." Ayuru shrugged. "I'm not really sure what was going on cuz they wouldn't let me in. Geez, ya'd think I was bringin' the plague in with me."  
  
Emtao shrugged. "Kishuku-sama, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"  
  
"Hai." Kishuku followed as Emtao led him out to the street. "What is it?"  
  
"I am seriously concerned about you. I think of you as a younger brother, and I want to make sure you are okay," Emtao looked steadily into Kishuku's eyes.  
  
"Emtao..."  
  
"No, let me finish," Emtao cut Kishuku off with an outstretched palm, "I want to ask you something. This mysterious disease you have, has it been attacking you more often?" Emtao's hand twitched as a bug grazed it.  
  
"It happens just as often as it used to, but it has gotten worse when it does happen. I wish I knew how to get rid of it, but if I have to live with it, I will," Kishuku sighed. "It isn't as if I know when it is going to happen to me."  
  
Emtao pulled Kishuku closer to him. "If there is one thing we get out of all this, I hope you find a way to get better."  
  
Kishuku nodded. "If we get anything out of this, I want answers to the questions I'm sure we all have. Why us?"  
  
"I don't know. We should go in and get something to eat now. You need to regain some of your strength," Emtao ushered Kishuku back into the house.  
  
Ayuru greeted them as they entered. "You won't believe it, but Ka-chan fixed up that little brat."  
  
"Don't call me Ka-chan!" Kasuru smacked Ayuru in the back of the head.  
  
"Ka-chan? Where did that come from?" Kishuku asked as he began to smile.  
  
"Oh, I devised it last night when I had nothing better to do. I'm still  
  
workin' on a permanent one for Emtao." Ayuru smirked in Emtao's general direction.  
  
"So you have one for all of us except Emtao?" Kasuru let an evil grin form on his lips.  
  
"Yup. See, Kasuru is Ka-chan. Kishuku is oji-chan..." Ayuru paused, "Emtao will be... Tao-chan!"  
  
"Tao-chan?" Emtao asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kasuru winked at Kishuku and Emtao. "What did he say his name was?"  
  
Ayuru looked between his three friends. "You think I'm gonna give myself a dumb name?"  
  
"Fine, then don't give one to yourself. We'll think of one for you." Kasuru shrugged. "I don't think it'll be all that hard."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I can see it now," Kasuru spread out his fingers. "What about A-chan?"  
  
"Or U-chan?" Emtao suggested.  
  
"Traitors!"  
  
"Why not Ayu-chan?" Kishuku nonchalantly supplied a name for the Kutou mercenary.  
  
Kyogen sat in her brother's room as she listened to the suggestion of names fly back and forth between the four men. "Why not baka-chan?" she heard Emtao giggle at Kasuru's suggestion.  
  
"No possible way!" She could hear Ayuru's bewildered voice refusing each name in an attempt to stop it from going any further.  
  
/They sound like very good friends./ She entwined her fingers in her brother's black hair. /I wonder what the four of them are doing here in the first place?/  
  
"I know! I have the perfect name for Ayuru!" Kasuru's voice broke through her thoughts. "We can call him Yuru-chan!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Kishuku's warm voice laughed after he answered.  
  
"Looks like you are now formally known as Yuru-chan."  
  
"Some friends you guys are." Ayuru shook his head.  
  
"You started it!" the other three shouted as they broke into a chain of laughter.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What was going to happen on this journey they had begun? None of them ever imagined what was in store for them. Were they really prepared for what was to become of them?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Ending Song: Kiseki no Umi (Sea of Miracles)  
  
Sung by: Sakamoto Maaya  
  
Written by: Kanno Yoko  
  
  
  
yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa  
  
yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame  
  
The dark night sky that divides two people  
  
In order to bear the hearts that call to each other  
  
kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki  
  
nanika ga mieru  
  
Throw away decoration, and when everything is lost  
  
Something can be seen  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
  
yukou kurushimi no umi e to  
  
Oh wind I stand against you  
  
Let's go to the sea of suffering  
  
kizuna kono mune ni kizande  
  
kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo  
  
Bonds They cut into my heart  
  
Broken into pieces Although the waves are endless  
  
nani o motomete dare mo arasou no?  
  
nagashita chishio hana o sakaseru no?  
  
What do you want and who will you fight for it?  
  
Will you force flowers of shed blood to bloom?  
  
toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made  
  
deaeru hi made  
  
Until this hand grabs the precious tomorrows  
  
Until the day we meet  
  
  
  
kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau  
  
yukou kagayaki o mezashite  
  
Oh wind I stand against you  
  
Let's go aim for the radiance  
  
inori kono mune ni dakishime  
  
samayou yami no you na mirai  
  
A prayer I hold it against my chest  
  
Wandering a future like darkness  
  
kaze yo watashi wa osorenai  
  
ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo  
  
Oh wind I'm not afraid  
  
Love When you've found it, it's a miracle  
  
kimi o shinjiteru yorokobi  
  
arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru  
  
It's a joy to believe in you  
  
The storm blows so that I can realize my love 


	4. Hey! Journey Again!

Opening song: Ai Suru Hito wo Mamoru Tame Ni-  
  
Romaji Lyrics  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai  
  
Don't break your dream  
  
Smile once again  
  
Zubunure ni naru koto ga wakatte ite mo Tamerawazu ame no naka ni Saa tobikomou  
  
Arashi ga sugita ato no Kagayaku niji no you ni Kanashimi ni makenai asa Yume no doa ga hiraku  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Kimi no namida nuguu yubi wa Sukoshi ranbou demo Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto Otoko wa tatakau darou Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai  
  
Don't break your dream  
  
Smile once again  
  
Tsumibukai omoide wo umi ni shizumete Hito wa mata hateshinai tabi ni deru no sa Hageshii kaze ga fuite Egao ga tobasarete mo Yuuki sae mune ni areba Itsuka yume ni aeru  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai  
  
Don't break your dream  
  
Smile once again  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Kimi no namida nuguu yubi wa Sukoshi ranbou demo Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto Otoko wa tatakau darou Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai  
  
~English Translation  
  
Surely man was born To defend the one he loves If there is no love If one is not strong One cannot be kind  
  
Don't break your dream Smile once again  
  
Even though I know we will be drenched Well, let's not hold back and just plunge in the rain  
  
Like the bright rainbow After the storm has passed Morning that cannot be beaten by sadness The door of dreams opens  
  
Surely man was born To defend the one he loves The finger that wipes off your tears Even a little violence Perhaps a man would surely fight Until the pain in his heart disappears If there is no love If one is not strong One cannot be kind  
  
Don't break your dream Smile once again  
  
Drowning memories steeped in crime down the sea A man goes out once more for an endless journey Even if the fierce winds blow And blow away the smile If one has courage in his heart Someday he shall meet his dream  
  
Surely man was born To defend the one he loves If there is no love If one is not strong One cannot be kind  
  
Don't break your dream Smile once again  
  
Surely man was born To defend the one he loves The finger that wipes off your tears Even a little violence Perhaps a man would surely fight Until the pain in his heart disappears If there is no love If one is not strong One cannot be kind ________________________________________________________________________ Episode Four: Hey! Journey Again! _______________________________________________________________________ "When the wheel of destiny begins to spin, escape is hardly possible. The Four Gods were to be since the beginning of time. The Journey was now only beginning." - - - - -  
  
"Nandemo jibun de dekiru'tte tsuyogaru dake tsuyogatte no ne kimi ga inakya nan mo dekinai shi..." Ayuru sung to himself as he strolled down the street. "Man! It's great to be off that stupid horse!"  
  
He let out a yawn as he stretched. "I shouldda gotten more sleep last night. Oh well..." he eyed a food stand with hungry eyes. "Those look good."  
  
"Hey you! Whatta ya doin' here?!" Ayuru turned to see a gang of four standing behind him. "You ain't got the right ta be on our turf! We've heard of the blue haired mercenary!" The leader smacked his fist into his hands. "Now we gotta beat ya up."  
  
Ayuru nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "Dream on, you puppies."  
  
The largest man in the group dove toward Ayuru, his wooden club wielded high. "You're going to have to do better than that to get to me." Ayuru crouched into a defensive pose.  
  
The club's rough form rushed eagerly to meet Ayuru's head, but it never connected. It flew from the man's chubby hands and landed handle first in the street. "Now, as you were saying?" Ayuru brushed some dirt from his clothes.  
  
"Get 'im!" The leader pointed swiftly to Ayuru with the glinting blade at his side.  
  
"Yare yare... you never learn, do you?" Ayuru let the gang get close enough to him to believe they had already won. "Let me teach you again!"  
  
He uncoiled the whip at his side with a flick of his wrist, and with another he had the gang unconscious in the dirt. "Now, hopefully you've learned not to mess with me. I don't have a reputation for nothing."  
  
Ayuru gently coiled his whip back at his side. "Good thing I decided not to come unarmed. I could have beaten them without it though... maybe they would've felt more pain that way."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now they're going to be after you for the rest of your waking days, right?" Kishuku stroked the nose of his black stallion.  
  
"What gives you that idea, Oji-chan?" Ayuru cracked the knuckles of his right hand. "They won't be able enough for the rest of their waking days."  
  
"If you want to believe that, I wish you well in the heavens above." Kishuku turned his gaze from the horse to Ayuru.  
  
Eyes glaring at the prince, Ayuru snorted. "They won't be gettin' me that easy."  
  
"Unless they gang up on you."  
  
"Moron! What do you think the four of 'em did?"  
  
"I meant with more than four."  
  
"I've beaten people more experienced than them, and in larger groups." Ayuru placed his hand on the whip at his side.  
  
Kishuku shrugged. "Just don't get too cocky," there was silence for a moment as Emtao exited the house.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon." Emtao's green hair moved with small bursts of wind. "You two had better get ready."  
  
Kishuku nodded and winked at Ayuru. "Better watch your back or your little friends are going to get you sooner than you boast."  
  
"Little moron! They aren't gonna get me at all!"  
  
"Sure, sure!" Kishuku ran back into the house as Ayuru charged after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kasaru swung his leg over the horse's back. /Looks like it's time to be going./ He surveyed the surrounding houses as he waited for the rest of his traveling party. "Are you guys ready yet?"  
  
Emtao came out of the house laughing and trying to hold it in. He leaned against his stallion till he could regain control of himself. Kasaru blinked in confusion. "What's so funny?"  
  
Emtao took a deep breath before explaining. "The girl, Kyogen, is...is..." at that point Emtao broke into more bursts of laughter.  
  
"Uhhh... Emtao?" Kasuru hopped off of his horse.  
  
Before Emtao had the chance to reply Kishuku and Ayuru came running out of the house, Ayuru in the lead. The blue haired mercenary was laughing harder than Emtao had been.  
  
Kishuku scrambled onto his stallion and gave the reins a snap. Kasaru was still in the dark.  
  
As Kasuru turned to face the house, Kyogen stood in the doorway, wrapped in a robe. Her eyes searched the faces of the three travelers who still waited outside her family's home. Kasaru had the feeling he should get moving. He regained his position on top of the white mare and followed the trail of dust Kishuku's mount had kicked up.  
  
Ayuru and Emtao trailed along behind, still recovering from whatever had happened inside. He slowed down the mare's pace till Ayuru and Emtao caught up to him. "What happened back there?"  
  
Ayuru shrugged. "Nothing much...."  
  
"Jerk!" Kasaru shouted.  
  
"Geez, you don't need to raise your voice Ka-chan." Ayuru teased.  
  
Emtao checked his dun stallion's speed and looked ahead to see if he could see Kishuku anywhere. "Poor guy." He shook his head as a smile crept onto his face. "He never saw it coming."  
  
"What?" Kasaru demanded.  
  
Ayuru let a smile worm its way onto his lips. "Kishuku accidentally walked in on the Goddess when she was taking a bath. Was he surprised! He was out of there faster than I ever saw him go. He was stumbling with an apology the whole way to the door!"  
  
The mercenary and the military strategist broke into a fit a giggles as they recalled the scene. Emtao grinned, "Didn't you see how red his face was when he ran out of the house?"  
  
Kasaru shook his head. "That was some embarrassing accident. Didn't he know she was taking a bath."  
  
"Nope. Never had a clue till he walked in." Ayuru nodded sagely. "Actually, I believe Goddess' mother did, and she _wanted_ Oji-chan to go in there."  
  
"You have a sick mind, Yuru-chan." Kasuru shook his head.  
  
"No I don't! And don't call me CHAN!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The only sound Kishuku could hear was the sound his horse's pounding hooves. He could still feel the burning warmth on his face. His free hand trailed along the burning skin. He hadn't meant to walk in on her.  
  
The buildings flashed passed in a blur of color. "I had better slow down..."  
  
The horse collapsed underneath him, trapping his right leg under it. "Nani?!"  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the prince himself." a deep, haughty voice skulked out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Kishuku demanded to the shadows around him.  
  
Instead of a voiced answer, six men stepped from the shadows. They all wielded weapons. A man wearing a blood red cape stepped forwards and knelt next to the fallen Prince. He smirked and cupped Kishuku's chin in his hand.  
  
"Now what is the Konan Prince doing here, hmmmm?"  
  
"Get away from me." Kishuku snarled as he jerked his head free of the man's grasp.  
  
"Now, now. That wasn't a very princely gesture." The rest of the men nodded their agreement to their leader's words.  
  
Kishuku ignored the taunt and tried to pull his leg out from under the unmoving horse. The leader made a gesture of mock worry. "Oh! You're leg is stuck! Are you okay?"  
  
Kishuku only growled reproachfully. "I said get away from me," he kept his voice quiet.  
  
"You are the little brat, aren't you? I don't suppose you have any money on you...?" The cape swirled as the man stood. When Kishuku didn't answer he smirked. "That is what I thought." He turned to his men. "What should we do with the emperor's sorry whelp?"  
  
There were cries of "Kill him!", "Torture him!", "Use him as ransom for money!"  
  
Kishuku's eyes widened as he listened to the list grow. He shook his head and pushed at the horse with more strength. "You wouldn't be trying to get away, would you?" The red cape danced as the leader stood closer.  
  
With hardly any sound he pulled his sword from the sheath that was concealed by the long cape. He smacked Kishuku across the back with the flat of the blade. "Don't be so eager to go, my Prince. We have only just arrived."  
  
The red-eyed prince held his breath as the blade tickled his neck. "Your eyes are very beautiful. Especially when they are filled with determination."  
  
Kishuku's stomach began twisting itself into sickened knots as the black haired leader whispered in his ear.  
  
Elegantly the boss stepped away. "I believe the Master would prefer the fist option. Go ahead men, do what you want to him." Eagerly the men rushed forward and their leader let forth a crazed laugh.  
  
Kishuku's eyes grew even larger as he watched the men wave their weapons wildly. A scream dragged itself from his throat.  
  
* * * "I wonder where Oji-chan disappeared to?" Ayuru patted his horse's neck. "We were supposed to go somewhere, right?"  
  
Emtao nodded. "Yes, but where was that? I don't think any of us know."  
  
"What do you think, Ka-chan? Do you know anything?" Ayuru stretched as he waited for an answer that never came. "Ka-chan?"  
  
Kasaru was sitting stock-still on the back of his white mare. "What's wrong?" Emtao asked.  
  
"Look." Kasaru's voice caused Ayuru and Emtao to look into the distance. A large red pillar of light was burning the air to the North.  
  
Emtao spurred his horse forward. /Could that mean Kishuku-sama is in danger?/ Ayuru and Kasaru were right behind him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ Ending Song: Saa  
  
"nandemo jibun de dekiru"tte tsuyogaru dake tsuyogatte mo ne kimi ga inakya nan mo dekinai shi konna chippoke na heya ga ima ja chotto dake hiroku mieru yo reizouko akerya nan mo aryashinai ya  
  
Saa sui konde kure boku no sabishisa kodoku o zenbu kimi ga Saa kami kudaite kure kudaran koto nayami sugiru boku no warui Kuse o  
  
Saa waratte kure mujakina kao de mata boku o cha kasu you ni Saa uketotte kure kono tsurasa o Saa wake aimashou? Saa  
  
karada ga Gishi Gishi itai yo saikin otsukare Moodo ne kimi ga inaku natta dekena no ni  
  
tame ni iki bakari fueru yo chotto tsuyoi kusuri o choudai shimeppai futon ja nemure yashinai ya  
  
Saa sui konde kure boku no kokoro mo karada mo sou nani mo kamo Saa kami kudaite kure kudaran iji haranu you ni mouichido kimi ga  
  
Saa waratte kure Dame na yattu to "hanarete kidzukunante osoi" to Saa uketotte kure yappari kimi ni "sayonara" dekinai  
  
nani mo kamo umaku ikainai nandaoka kara mawari bakari de kimi ja nakya daiji na mono mo zenzen mitsu ka rya shinai ya  
  
Saa sui konde kure boku no sabishisa kodoku o zenbu kimi ga Saa kami kudaite kure kudaran koto nayami sugiru boku no warui Kuse o  
  
Saa waratte kure Dame na yattu to "hanarete kidzukunante osoi" to Saa uketotte kure yappari kimi ga dare yori suki dakara "sayonara" dekinai 


	5. Twist of Fate! Zanshou appears!

Opening song: Get Along  
  
(Romanji Lyrics)  
  
Tachi mukau saki ni kawaita kaze Hageshiku fuki aretemo Jumon no hitotsu mo tonaetanara Watashi no PEESU ni naru  
  
Dare mo ga urayamu kono PAWAA to Bibou ga yurusanai wa Donna aite demo hirumanai de MANTO o nabikaseru no  
  
Are mo shitai, kore mo shitai Onna no ko ni mietatte Yudan shitara jigoku iki yo Jama wa sasenaikara  
  
* Far away omou mama wa ga mama ni Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai Tsurai hibi mo egao de PIRIODO yo  
  
** Far away ikutsu mo no maryoku daite Kyou o koete yukitai no Yume ni mukai aruki tsuzukete yuku  
  
Kagirinai hodo Get along, Try again ______________________________________________________________________ Episode Five: Twist of Fate! Zanshou appears! ______________________________________________________________________  
  
The crowded streets didn't suit him as much as the open land. He worked his way through the crowd, incoherent sounds reaching his ears as he tuned out the city sounds. He kept the cloak he wore close about him. He couldn't be sure, but any number of these people- young and old alike- could recognize him. This was a city close enough to Mount Reikaku that it suffered raids. He kept his eyes ever watchful. He was not letting anything slip by him.  
  
/Arg! I cannot stand the crowd! / He stalked into a spider web of alleys. His eyes caught sight of a young man and a young woman making love with on another-Nothing immoral of course. /At least they have the smarts not to do anything brash. /  
  
Hunkered over as he was, the alleys flashed passed him. There was a sound that seemed to catch his ears: the sound of someone in undeserved pain. Living the life he did, he still felt he should put a stop to it, if it indeed needed stopping.  
  
***  
  
Guttural laughter wrenched forth from the man in the cape. His eyes rolled back in his head, the bottom of his eyes just barely visible. His hands stiffened in a claw like manner, his head thrown back to counteract the torrents of his laughter. /All has a grand feeling when accomplished. /  
  
He watched the men he had chosen -brutes, the whole lot of them- as they thrashed and mauled the country's prince. He tried to contain his fierce laughter, but it continued to escape him in short gasps. As he could not stop, he rent the air with more thunderous torrents of amused sound.  
  
***  
  
Kasaru clenched his teeth as he spurred his mare onward. The red light still burned a column into the sky. It seemed to have no end. /Kishuku- oji.... / His hands clutched at the reins with such a strong grip that his knuckles were white.  
  
Behind him, Ayuru's face showed a warrior sprit. He was a mercenary, after all. Mercenaries were well learned in the ways of combat; Ayuru was no exception. One hand fingered the whip coiled at his hip. The other held the reins steadily, his hand unwavering.  
  
Emtao's stallion cut the air with its cries. Emtao's face showed no expression. At least, none that anyone who did not know him well could see. Inside he was in the thrall of bitterness. The Prince was in danger. He had to get there before anything was to happen to him. He chrked the reins insistently, his horse dashing ahead.  
  
***  
  
It appeared that there _was_ someone-he couldn't tell what it was-being beaten under a pile of rough looking men. From inside the pile there came cries of pain, each becoming more infrequent. It surprised him to see a brilliant red light also emanating from the group. /This isn't right.../ he could feel it in his bones. A leader had to know if something was wrong or right, and this was definitely wrong. /I had better do something, and fast. They look like they're set on killing someone. /  
  
He crouched low and broke the first thing he found, a battered pot, against the wall. The shattering sound caused all the men to start, turning around in anger. /They don't look too tough when ya can see a little fear in their eyes. /  
  
A man in a cloak, apparently the leader of the gang, narrowed his eyes; all signs that he was pleased vanishing. "Who's there? Who are you?"  
  
"I believe those are my lines." He stepped elegantly from his crouch. "My name is Zanshou, and what I am seeing doesn't please me."  
  
"Z-Zanshou!?" the brutes cried, recognition flaming across their faces. He only nodded. It was the truth after all. A gleam danced across his eyes, landing on each gangster. "And it seems I have found myself a gang trying to work their way to bandithood." He waited for only a moment. "I don't think so."  
  
In a raging torrent he revealed a handful of glittering throwing knives. Each one was thrown with amazing precision. Few gangsters were left standing-he needed a few to spread the warning-when he was through. The brute leader's eyes seemed to be thin slits. "You will pay for what you have done this day."  
  
Zanshou cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so? I look forward to the day meet again." With a snarl, the men turned and ran. "Ha! Serves you right for messing with Zanshou!"  
  
Once the men were out of site, Zanshou finally remembered what he had originally come for. He turned his gaze to the place where a previous violent act had occurred. He rushed over to the person's side. "Oi! Oi! Are you okay?" He gave the person-*A male?*-a few jabs in the ribs.  
  
With a groan, the red head was raised from the ground. "Nani..." he looked up into Zanshou's eyes. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. My name is Zanshou. I just saved your hide from those bandit wannabe's. What were they beatin' ya up for anyway?"  
  
The man shook his head, "They were trying to kill me because...because..." he sighed, "It's hard to explain."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
The man smiled. *He has a gentle smile if I ever saw one. * Zanshou shook his head. *What am I thinking!*  
  
"First of all, my name is Sou Kishuku..."  
  
"Nan da?! Did I hear you right?!" Zanshou's eyes bulged. He wasn't stupid enough to not know the name of the Konan prince.  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"For the love of my mother..." Zanshou smacked his head. "This mess is getting more clear by the minute!" He stopped the stream of words that were about to flow out of his mouth. "Sorry, you were saying?"  
  
"Well, besides that I am the Konan prince, there is at least one other thing. This is the part that is hard to explain. You see, my friends and I have had Taiitsukun, the world's creator appear to us. See has told us that we have unique destinies"-*I better leave the rest of that out*-"And I have determined that this journey we are on is leading us to Mt. Taikyoku to seek more knowledge."  
  
"I'll be.." Zanshou shook his head. "I've heard strange stories of that being. I never could tell by those stories if it was a male of a female."  
  
"I can't say that I am sure either. I have most likely heard many of those same stories."  
  
Zanshou stood and helped Kishuku to his feet. "Just out of curiosity, what were these destinies?" Kishuku cringed. Zanshou could tell Kishuku didn't believe that he would believe him. "Go ahead."  
  
Kishuku sighed heavily. "Well, she told us we were to become the four gods of Konan, Kutou, Hokkan, and Sairou. One of us for each country."  
  
Zanshou blinked. *Should I believe him? He's the prince! But something tells me he isn't lying. * "Interesting. You've perked my interests. May I travel with you? I do know a good way to the general area of Mt. Taikyoku."  
  
Kishuku's features became serious. "I thank you for you request. I say you can travel freely with me, and my friends."  
  
"By the way, who are these friends of yours?" Zanshou needn't have asked, for at the moment the pounding of hooves caught their ears. "Looks like I'm going to find out."  
  
***  
  
Ayuru's eyes slimmed as the red light began to fade. "What do you suppose that means?" he asked Kasuru and Emtao.  
  
Emtao shook his head, "It could mean numerous thing. We can only hope it is for the better."  
  
Kasaru nodded his agreement with Emtao's words. "Besides, Kishuku wouldn't die that easily."  
  
Ayuru sighed. "I guess you're right. Although he was the weakest one out of us."  
  
"Ayuru!" Kasaru giggled. "That wasn't very nice!"  
  
Ayuru shrugged, "It isn't my fault he's a weenie."  
  
A cry from Emtao brought the mercenary and the doctor out of their conversation. "Look! It's Kishuku-oji!"  
  
Ayuru shielded his eyes, "Where? Where's the little booger?!"  
  
"Booger, am I?" Ayuru cringed at Kishuku's voice.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
Emtao swung his legs over the side of his mount. "Kishuku-sama, are you alright?"  
  
Kishuku nodded, "I'll be fine." Emtao looked at Kishuku skeptically. The prince looked as if he had taken a severe beating.  
  
Ayuru's eyes were slimmed again. "Who's this whacked out looking guy?" there was actually nothing wrong with him, but Ayuru wasn't sure he trusted him. "He isn't the one who was..."  
  
Kishuku shook his head, and hands, quickly. "No, no. Not at all. He actually saved me."  
  
"The name is Zanshou. I've been granted privilege to guide the four of you to Mt. Taikyoku. In fact, we could stop at Mt. Reikaku on the way."  
  
"Mount Reikaku?" Ayuru scratched his head.  
  
Kishuku blinked twice, surprised. *He didn't tell me he was a bandit.*  
  
"Mount Reikaku is the bandit stronghold."  
  
Zanshou nodded sagely. "That's right. And with me here, you'll be fine."  
  
"Really? And why is that so?" Ayuru growled.  
  
"Oh, I happen to be the leader..."  
  
Kasaru smacked his forehead, "I suppose it could be worse."  
  
Ayuru snarled. "You better not try anything stupid."  
  
Zanshou smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you guys."  
  
***  
  
The sun beat down upon five riders and their beasts. The sunlight reflected on the surrounding greenery, creating white glares. "I hate this. I'm so hot," Ayuru whined.  
  
Zanshou barked a laugh. "Well, well. For one who looks so accustomed to travel, I'm surprised you're complaining!"  
  
"Shuddap," Ayuru whispered menacingly.  
  
"I knew we should have waited longer," Kishuku shielded his eyes from the sun, "even though it is beautiful weather."  
  
"Beautiful?" Ayuru almost shrieked. "You call a day like this 'beautiful'! You're nuts!"  
  
Zanshou only laughed again.  
  
***  
  
Night was finally approaching, bringing a cool relief. "Yes!" Ayuru stretched.  
  
Emtao smiled slightly at Ayuru, but kept his eyes forward. *This better not be a trap. * He let his shoulders slump as he briefly rested his eyes.  
  
Kasaru yawned from on top of his mare, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Zanshou cocked his head to one side. "Almost."  
  
The time passed with only the sky getting darker. Ayuru noticed that the ground was beginning to slope upward. Zanshou's voice caused him to sigh, "Welcome to Mount Reikaku! Within a few minuets we shall arrive at the hideout."  
  
Ayuru bowed his head, *Finally. Finally we're getting somewhere. * ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ending Song: We Are (by Zelgadis from Slayers. Pretending it is sung by  
  
Zanshou)  
  
kakkotsukete itsumo ikigatteta saki wo isogu FAITAA sonna ore ni sotto te wo nobashita onaji hitomi shite iru yatsura  
  
yowai jibun wo ima sarakedashite yume wo katatte saa aruite yukou  
  
* dokomademo dokomademo * tsuzuku jinsei wo * tada no RANNAA ja ikitakuwanai * yogorete mo yogorete mo * hitorikiri janai * koe wo kakeatte * kizu wo tsuyosa ni kaete * ashita e tonde yuku yo  
  
nemurenu yoru sora ni chitta hoshi wo kazoe nagara nageita toomawari no michi no sono mukou ni nani mo nakerya tada no makeinu  
  
yume ga mietara "kyou" to iu imi ga wakaru hazu da to mata hagemasareta yo  
  
dokomademo dokomademo tsuzuku jinsei ga tada SUTOREETO ja omoshirokunai yogorete mo yogorete mo kizande yuku no sa omoide no naka ni kizu wo tsuyosa ni kaete ashita e tonde yuku yo  
  
* Refrain  
  
We Are... (Translated Lyrics)  
  
I was always acting so smart and cool A fighter who hurries ahead They gently reached out to me People who saw through the same eyes  
  
Now that I've Confessed my weaknesses And told you my dreams Let's keep walking  
  
* No matter where, no matter where * I don't want * To keep living on the run * Even if I get dirty, Even if I get dirty * I won't be by myself * We call out to each other * Our wounds are replaced with strength * And we fly toward tomorrow  
  
On nights when I couldn't sleep I sighed as I counted the falling stars Taking the long way on a far off road Even a mere underdog doesn't shed tears  
  
If I can see the dream And if I should understand The meaning of "today" I would be encouraged again  
  
No matter where, No matter where Just going straight Isn't any fun at all Even if I get dirty, Even if I get dirty I'll cut my own path In our memories Our wounds are replaced with strength And we fly toward tomorrow  
  
* Repeat 


	6. On the Way! Moving Toward Mt Taikyoku

[Special note: If you find anything that confuses you, please email me and I will try my best to explain it. I don't want to try doing that here. ^^]  
  
Opening Song: Goran, Taiyou Da Yo; Look, It's the Sun  
  
Sabishikute naga-sugiru fuyu datta  
  
Namida sae kooritsuku fuyu datta  
  
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT Mou sugu sa  
  
It was a winter that has been too sad and long  
  
It was a winter that can freeze even tears  
  
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT That will come soon  
  
Kizutsuku ka kizutsukeru ai datta  
  
Ushinau ka ubaitoru dake datta  
  
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT Yo ka akeru  
  
It was a love where I hurt someone or I got hurt  
  
It was only one that faded or was snatched away  
  
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT The day breaks  
  
Kanashimi wo tokashite  
  
Kureta no wa kimi no egao sa  
  
Takanaru tokimeki wa  
  
Ima kimi ga boku no kokoro ni uchiageta taiyou sa  
  
It's your smile that  
  
Melted my sorrow  
  
The fluttering heartbeats that cry out  
  
Now you're the sun that strikes this heart of mine  
  
Subete ga kowaretara  
  
Mou ichido hajimereba ii  
  
Kimi ga soko ni ireba  
  
Kagirinai yuuki afureru  
  
Hora goran, soko sa! Kimi ga taiyou sa!  
  
If all crumbles  
  
Just start once again  
  
If you are here  
  
Unbound strentgh overflows  
  
Hora look, right there! You're the sun!  
  
ALRIGHT ALL BRIGHT  
  
ALRIGHT ALL BRIGHT ALRIGHT!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Episode 6: On The Way! Moving Toward Mount Taikyoku  
  
---  
  
"And without, the world was at ease. But within, there was turmoil. An evil  
  
prowled the shadows, and was beginning to awaken. There were only a handful with  
  
the power and will to stop it."  
  
***  
  
Mt. Reikaku loomed larger as they climbed further up the slope. Ayuru slept,  
  
leaning forward against the back of his horse's neck. The horse, for one, was  
  
not pleased. It nickered and tossed its head, hoping to wake up the sleeping  
  
Ayuru. It didn't work.  
  
Kasaru took a deep breath of the new morning air. He released it and let a  
  
smile cross his lips. "He is pathetic, you know that?" He patted the side of his  
  
white mare's neck. She nickered softly.  
  
Emtao grunted. "It's his fault he can't kept those beady eyes open. You'd  
  
think a mercenary could do better than that."  
  
"I heard that," the sleepy voice of Ayuru caused Emtao to cringe and Kasaru to  
  
smirk, "and I didn't appreciate it."  
  
Kishuku laughed heartily and turned so that he could get a better look at his  
  
friends. The Konan prince rode on top a roan stallion behind Zanshou. "You three  
  
act like brothers."  
  
"Nani?!" Ayuru and Kasaru nearly spat. Emtao only chuckled. "There is no way  
  
that twit and I are alike!" Kasaru growled at the same time as his mercenary  
  
friend.  
  
Emtao tried to suppress his laughter, but failed. He shook his head and tapped  
  
the reins against his dun stallion's neck, moving it up beside Zanshou's roan.  
  
"Prince, you are aware that we are approaching the bandit stronghold?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you aren't expecting any trouble from them?" Emtao asked.  
  
Kishuku shook his head. "I am not expecting anything. The bandits may try  
  
something stupid and they might not. Zanshou says that if he tells them to keep  
  
their dirty mitts away from us, they will. But that is only if they are only as  
  
loyal as he thinks they are. They are bandits."  
  
Emtao nodded. He noticed that Zanshou was gritting his teeth, an irritated  
  
expression drawn onto his face. "Don't you think I can control those dirt bags  
  
that call themselves Reikaku bandits? I am their boss after all."  
  
Kishuku sweatdroped and waved his hands hurriedly. "No, no. I'm sure you can  
  
handle them. I was explaining my mindset to Emtao. I was trying to say that in  
  
the case you were wrong, which we hope you are not, that we would be prepared  
  
for it."  
  
Zanshou nodded curtly, eyes blazing, "You better believe I can handle those  
  
idiots!"  
  
"Hai, hai..." Kishuku chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Bandits peered through windows to watch the approaching beasts. They hadn't  
  
been expecting anyone to be arriving, and their boss was supposed to be gone a  
  
few days more. "Who could it be?" a blue-eyed bandit asked another with green  
  
eyes.  
  
Worry began to replace the wonder. There were whispers of an attack. "But why  
  
would any idiot attack us like that? Wouldn't they sneak around till they could  
  
have us easily in their grasp? Zanshou isn't here, and our rivals might get  
  
cocky..." a blue-haired bandit fingered a scar on his left cheek.  
  
"But Keiji..." the blue eyed bandit whined.  
  
"Don't 'but Keiji' me." Keiji snapped. He peered back out the nearest window.  
  
He squinted to keep sunlight from blinding him. "I can almost make out their  
  
faces..."  
  
"What do they look like?" a burly bandit asked as he rested a hand on the  
  
dagger that lay on the table beside him.  
  
"There's a tough looking guy with green hair..."  
  
"Green?"  
  
"That's what I said! Keep yer yaps shut or I ain't gonna tell ya any more." No  
  
one else spoke. They knew Keiji's eyesight was much better at distances than  
  
theirs were.  
  
Keiji sniffed in disdain. "Looks like there's an idiot aggravating' his mount,  
  
he's got blue hair. He looks like a good fighter though..." Keiji shook his head  
  
and continued to describe the party that was advancing slowly toward the  
  
Reikaku stronghold. "An' there is a white haired man. He looks gentle enough.  
  
And...." Keiji's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it, Keiji?" a black haired bandit asked.  
  
"A man with red hair and wine red eyes..." Keiji's jaw hung slack. He shook  
  
his head furiously and blinked. "Couldn't be... could it?"  
  
"What is it? What is it?" cheeped the bandits.  
  
"N-nothing..." Keiji cleared his throat. "And there is one more... it's,  
  
it's...." there was a prolonged pause. "It's Zanshou!"  
  
"Zanshou-sama?" bandits rushed to the windows to see for themselves. The shine  
  
of orange hair proved Keiji's words to be true. "Zanshou-sama!"  
  
"What do ya think he's doin' back already, and with these strangers?" a brown  
  
haired bandit rubbed his chin.  
  
Keiji shoved his way out of the throng of idiot bandits that were attempting  
  
to gain a view out any of the windows. "Get outta my way, you bums!" he gave a  
  
man with a sword a shove.  
  
The blue haired bandit heaved a sigh and rushed toward the main door. "Oi!  
  
Stop gawkin' you idiots!" The Reikaku bandits broke apart and awaited Zanshou's  
  
entrance. Two bandits hurriedly hid the portion of a feast they had been  
  
having-not expecting Zanshou to be back soon-before their leader would be able  
  
to see it.  
  
The door was slid open and Zanshou took a step into the room. "Well, well.  
  
Nice to see you guys are on your toes." he smirked and waved for the people  
  
behind him to enter the hideout. "All right you losers! I've got some guests  
  
here, and I don't want ya pesterin' 'em. Got that?" There were nods and mutter  
  
words of agreement. "Good. I knew I could count on you." There was a glint in  
  
Zanshou's eyes that said it was a good thing no one had disagreed.  
  
Keiji took a seat on the floor and gave his boss an incredulous look. "Who  
  
were those men you were with?"  
  
"Oh? You worried?" Zanshou laughed at the face Keiji made. "Well, as it is...  
  
Why don't we let them introduce themselves? Although I doubt you bums know who  
  
they are."  
  
The four men nodded respectfully to the bandits that know noticed they had  
  
followed the Reikaku boss into the stronghold. The white haired man smiled, his  
  
eyes closed. "My name is Tsuonie Kasaru."  
  
The blue haired man, who was obviously a fighter of good skill, glared each bandit in the eye. "The name is Gi Ayuru." His name caused the bandits to choke. They knew  
  
who Gi Ayuru was. He was a mercenary from the country of Kutou who had amazing  
  
fighting technique.  
  
"Don't be afraid of him. He won't be bite." a man with a commanding air about  
  
him ignored the growl that issued from the mercenary's throat. "I am Chen  
  
Emtao."  
  
A few bandits nodded knowingly. They had heard tales of the military  
  
strategist of Hokkan-koku. Everyone turned their eyes to the last man. He had  
  
blazing red hair and beautiful wine red eyes...  
  
"Hello." he said calmingly. He radiated reassurance and calm to everyone in  
  
the room. "I'm Sou Kishuku."  
  
Each bandit face faulted and some fell from their standing positions to the  
  
floor. Others had their mouths handing open, their eyes bulging from their  
  
faces. "I don't believe it..." one muttered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"What is it?" Kishuku asked innocently.  
  
"You're the bloody Konan-koku prince!" the bandits yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah.... So?"  
  
Keiji smacked his forehead with his right hand. "Geez. This guy really needs  
  
to get a grip on reality."  
  
"He's the one I would be careful of," Emtao looked to the left, smirking. "He  
  
may seem like he is spaced out, but that's what you've got to look out for."  
  
A rust haired bandit began to back away. Zanshou glared at him and indicated  
  
that he was not to leave with a finger that pointed to the floor. The bandit  
  
nodded furiously and seated himself again. Zanshou nodded with a smirk on his  
  
lips, in his eyes. "Now. Everyone welcome them. I'll be leaving with them again  
  
shortly, and I want them to know that they can count on the Reikaku bandits as  
  
allies.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" the bandits yelled in agreement. "Welcome!"  
  
***  
  
"And so the four chosen to be gods were a few steps closer to their goal: Mount  
  
Taikyoku. They all knew, deep in their hearts, that their lives were going to  
  
be changed dramatically. And they could feel that they were going to face  
  
something dreadful, in the end. But they would face it, for it was their  
  
destiny."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Closing Song: Kimi ni Fureru Dake de -Just Touched By You-  
  
Romanji Lyrics  
  
Tomedonaku afurete  
  
Koboreru namida no kazu hodo  
  
Yarusenai koto mo nai  
  
Zutto hateshinai boku no ai  
  
Baby Sou sa Karada ga tokeru kurai no  
  
Atsui munasawagi ni makasete Woo  
  
Nani mo ka mo koete yukou  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru tabi ni kimi e to chikazuite  
  
Ah- Kimi wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete  
  
Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni  
  
Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
  
Imi mo naku sakende  
  
Kowaresou na kokoro nando mo  
  
Nagusameru you ni  
  
Sotto tsutsumikomu kimi no ai  
  
Baby Sou sa Itoshii sono sugata ga  
  
Donna toki ni mo boku wo sasou Woo  
  
Nani mo ka mo wasureru hodo  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru tabi ni kimi e to chikazuite  
  
Ah- Kimi wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete  
  
Takamatte iku futari no omomuku mama ni  
  
Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de kokoro wa hazunde  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de boku wa mitasarete  
  
Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni  
  
Motto tsuyoku... Yeah  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de kokoro wa hazunde  
  
Ah- kimi ni fureru dake de boku wa mitasareru  
  
Ima wa tada kono kimochi wo tayasanai you ni  
  
Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Dakishimeru yo 


	7. Morning Comes, Travels Begin

Opening Song: White Destiny Romanji Lyrics: hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora, atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
  
sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o, furasete miseru yo  
  
unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii  
  
kimerareta ashita wa nai  
  
damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai  
  
tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita  
  
kureta yuku yuuhi ga kirei tsumetai kaze ga hikareba  
  
anata no koe sotto kikoeteru  
  
kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono mune o atsuku suru  
  
hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara kono kimochi ikiru akashi  
  
hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
  
sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo sono te tsunaide  
  
mizu ni yureru hanabira haruka tsuki o oikaketeku  
  
miteta yume yori tooku e  
  
iya na koto ga aru tabi, kitori arosou na wo na nameru  
  
you wa ii jibuni, makete kunai kara  
  
sagashite itta atata kai, ai no basho mo mirai mo  
  
ki ga tsukeba mune no naka ni aru  
  
tatta hitotsu moshi dekiru koto ga aru naraba mayowazuni kanaetai  
  
yuki no you ni kirei na kokoro wa dare ni de mo furitsumoru  
  
tomadou kedo koukai wa shinai tsuretette issho nara kowakunai  
  
te ni furete nemutteta watashi ima me o samasu  
  
kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono mune o atsuku suru  
  
hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara kono kimochi ikiru akashi  
  
hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
  
sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo sono te tsunaide  
  
Translated Lyrics: The endless future streching wide in the sky...  
  
I´ll be reborn as a new me  
  
I´ll show you the snow of happiness filling all over the world!  
  
Fate is some thing you can seize, if you raise your hand up freely...  
  
There's no tomorrow that's already decided.  
  
Even if you did not speak, I will still understand.  
  
Our meeting that day wasn't by chance,  
  
I felt it eternally in your far away eyes.  
  
The sunset that is falling is pretty,  
  
If a cold wind blows...  
  
I can hear your soft voice.  
  
In my heart I'm not alone...  
  
It makes my heart so hot, it hurts.  
  
Believing from the beginning...  
  
this feeling is the proof that I'm living...  
  
The endless future stretching wide in the sky  
  
I'll be reborn a new me.  
  
I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world!  
  
Please hold that hand.  
  
___________________________________________________ Episode Seven: Morning Comes, Travels Begin  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - "With the strength of the mighty earth, and the persistence of the Wind, all evil will prevail, unless the Chosen Ones do not give into the seemingly perilous threats. Where are they now? A short stay in the Mt Reikaku bandit stronghold is not the end of their journey. Even now they prepare for Mt Taikyoku." --- Kishuku sat alone in the abandoned common room of the bandit stronghold. His eyes searched the wooden walls as if whatever he looked for was not there at all. He rested his chin in his hand and sighed. "Can't get to sleep?" the whispered question came from behind him. The Konan prince jumped and turned quickly, only to find Zanshou crouching close to the ground. "What are you doing?" Kishuku asked. "You scared the living daylights out of me." "Sorry about that," Zanshou dropped into a sitting position and patted the ground next to him. "You looked like something was bothering you. Why don't you sit down and tell Zanshou what's on your mind." Kishuku chuckled and sat. "There is nothing on my mind. Nothing important really." "Oh?" Kishuku blushed and folded his arms lazily over his legs. The corners of his mouth turned up into an embarrassed smile. "The truth is, I'm thinking about a woman. Emtao, Ayuru, Kasaru, and I stayed at her house one night not too long ago when I fell ill. I don't even know her that well, but when I think about it..." he stopped speaking and covered his mouth. Zanshou put an arm around Kishuku's shoulders and put his face unusually close to the prince's. "I see," his voice was soft and melted into the night. "You feel as if there was already some kind of bond between the two of you? You think you love her, but you do not believe it is possible since you hardly know her, right?" Kishuku nodded. Zanshou pulled away from Kishuku and put a hand on the prince's left shoulder. "There is a thing called love-at-first-sight, ya know. I've heard stories about how a man and a woman meet and instantly fall in love with one another. The catch is, sometimes it isn't meant to be. But," he paused to add effect, "there are those times where it is. I think if you really like this person, you should get to know her." "I'm going to Mt Taikyoku," the prince with wine-red eyes stated. "I know, I know," Zanshou gave Kishuku a rueful grin. "I wouldn't stop you from going there. I was only saying that there is a chance that you and this woman are meant to be, that's all." Kishuku's face was bright red. Zanshou laughed, unaware that he could wake the bandits under his command. *** Kasaru rolled onto his side, his eyes fluttering open. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but all he wanted was to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again, but they flew open at the sound of someone across the room stirring. Sitting up slowly Kasaru's eyes met Ayuru's. "Yuru-chan, can't sleep?" he asked, noticing how tired the mercenary looked. Ayuru nodded. "I had the strangest dream..." he shivered visibly. "...and I didn't like it." Kasaru stood and, bare feet gliding silently over the floor, stood next to Ayuru. He sat, and rested his arms on his legs. "Tell me about it." Ayuru merely shook his head. "No." "Why not?" "I don't understand it yet. My mother used to tell me that talking about things you didn't understand could get you into trouble." Kasaru opened his mouth to speak, but then shrugged. "If you say so." He yawned, only practically covering his mouth. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. You are probably just worried about going to Mt Taikyoku." "Maybe," the blue haired mercenary consented. "Look, we are leaving in the morning. You should really try and get some sleep. I'm actually feeling a little worried about you." The doctor of Sairou smirked at the Kutou mercenary's glare. He stood and plopped back down on his blankets. "See you in the morning, Yuru-chan." Kasaru was hardly aware of Ayuru's words as he drifted into sleep. "I dreamt that Kishuku died. And I am NOT a Chan...." *** The sun slithered like a coy serpent over Ayuru's sleeping features. One of his eyes twitched as the sun slid playfully across his eyelid. He muttered something unintelligible and rolled onto his side. Even though his face now no longer directly in the sunlight, his back was still warmed considerably. His eyes opened as mere slits. "I could kill the sun for gettin' its light in my eyes..." he growled. "You're in a cheery mood, I see," Kasaru's voice made Ayuru purse his lips. "Finally got some rest?" "Yeah..." Ayuru nodded. /Not the best sleep I've ever had, but at least this time I didn't see Oji-chan die right before my eyes and myself being so powerless that I couldn't stop it. Or was I letting him die?/ He mentally stopped himself from thinking any further. It couldn't have been that way. "What are you doin' up already, Ka-chan?" A mildly annoyed look crossed Kasaru's face. "We're going to Mt Taikyoku today, remember?" "Oh right. So we can visit the old hag again?" "You know, you are going to regret saying that." "Right, right, like I believe that." Ayuru yawned and stretched his arms. Kasaru shrugged. "Suit yourself. You better be ready to leave soon. Zanshou doesn't seem likely to wait for you." Ayuru sneered. "That little wuss wouldn't even dare leave me behind." "I sure would," Kasaru grinned evilly. Ayuru threw his pillow at the Sairou doctor's head. "Die!" he screamed. He gloated as the pillow flattened against Kasaru's face. The pillow fell limply to the floor. A dazed Kasaru shook his head and said, "Not quite...." he blinked twice. Ayuru grinned and rose to his full height. "Fine, I'll be ready to leave soon. You better go and find Emtao before I decide to beat the living daylights out of you for even considering leaving me behind." His face gained a serious expression, his eyes narrowing. Yelping, Kasaru scurried from the room. Ayuru barked a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks like I've got a gift for scarin' doctors." Little fangs protruded from his mouth as he stretched once again. *** Emtao raised an eyebrow as Kasaru coward behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the white haired doctor. "Kasaru..." he looked up to see Ayuru exiting the Reikaku stronghold. The Hokkan-koku strategist noticed a smirk pass from Ayuru to Kasaru, and a glare pass from Kasaru to Ayuru. "Yuru- chan, what did you say to Kasaru?" Ayuru feigned surprise. "Me? You would suspect me? Geez, some friend you are." "Ayuru?" Emtao's voice was firm. The mercenary sighed. "I told Ka-chan that he had better use you as a savior before I pummeled him into the ground for saying he'd leave me behind." Emtao looked back at Kasaru. "And you were afraid of him?" "You know how he gets in the morning!" Kasaru exclaimed. "He's like an untamed beast!" Ayuru glared and was about to speak when Kishuku greeted the trio. "Sounds like the three of you slept well," he joked. "Are you ready to go?" "Ready as I'll ever be," Kasaru smiled. Emtao nodded and moved away from the group. He mounted his stallion easily. His gaze swept over the horizon. Ayuru sighed. "I'm ready." "Ayuru...are you alright?" Kishuku asked. "You don't look like you slept well." Ayuru looked into the prince's eyes. In a dizzying flashback he could see his dream repeating before his eyes, the memory triggered by Kishuku's worried face. ~Kishuku's mouth gaped open. His mouth worked silently as if a scream were lodged in his throat, unable to escape the Konan prince's mouth. His eyes were filled with a sad loving expression instead of hate. To one side, Ayuru dropped to his knees.~ Ayuru shook his head. "It will be alright." "If you insist," Kishuku shrugged one shoulder. Ayuru watched Kishuku's back as the prince mounted a chestnut horse Zanshou had lent him. Looking to his right he noticed Kasaru giving him a worried look. "What?" "Nothing," Kasaru mumbled. The white haired doctor mounted his white mare. "What I need is a good fight to get my mind off that weird dream," Ayuru mimicked Emtao's mount, but failed to complete it in the same manner-Emtao having been more graceful. "Don't say a word," Ayuru muttered in the strategist's direction. Emtao smirked. "Don't say a word about what?" he asked innocently. "Ohhh, you've got some nerve." "Thank you." Ayuru rolled his eyes and snapped the reins against his mounts neck. Nickering unhappily the horse moved forward. "So where's Zanshou?" "Over here," Zanshou's voice blew on the breeze. "I've been waiting for the four of you to stop yappin' and get movin'. I say if we start out now and keep a good pace through the morning, we'll be at Mt Taikyoku within a few days." "Great," muttered Ayuru. "Did you say somethin' mercenary-boy?" Zanshou asked slyly. "Nope, not me. I didn't say a word." ___________________________________________________ Ending Song: I'm Looking Through You No no sonna aka janai motto kageki SCARLET kuchibe erabu kenri wa kiss no aite ni aru hazusa  
  
No no sonna aoi janai kekkan iro no GREY-PURPLE tojita hitomi mitsumere houga EYESHADOW mo kimeru bekisa  
  
* Ah-a I'm looking through you Ore wa hikari kimi no hikari kagayakeru dake kagayaka sete yaru koto mo dekiru Ah-a I'm looking through you omoi no mama nozomi no mama sarake dashite haba dakeru dake haba dakase ai de uchioto through you mi mo kokoro mo  
  
No no sonna no janai shirake tafuu na EXCUSE furareru gawa no miishiki gurai kangaete kurenakucha  
  
No no sonna yes janai otoshita ore no ECSTACY sugu koukai ni kaeru nante onna no gimu wo hatasanaide  
  
Ah-a I'm looking through you ore wa kagami kimi no kagami amayakasu dake amayaka sete iru koto mo dekiru Ah-a I'm looking through you kirei no mama suteki no mama houri dashite kizutsukeru dake kizutsukase ai de tasuke de through you kyou mo asu mo  
  
* repeat 


	8. Fog of the Mountain So Begin the Trials

Opening Song: Koori no NAIFU wo Daite  
  
kokoro no izumi no soko ni koori wo haritsume nagara ikite-yuku no ga ORE no shukumei tatakai nuku sono tame ni The bottom of my heart's lake is rimmed with ice, yet my fate is to continue living. Because of that, I'll fight to the end.  
  
kokoro no hotori de anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo mimi wo fusaide hashiru hi mo aru koori no NAIFU wo daite Close to my heart, you call gently to me, but I close my ears. There is also a day I run to, Embracing the ice knife  
  
dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga kono yo wo atatameta nara itetsuku SOURU mo [2] tokedasu hazu sa PURIZUMU wo hanachi nagara But someday, this peace will warm the world. My frozen soul will probably melt too, setting a prism free  
  
sono hi ga kuru made keep on going We are fighting. Don't stop. Until that day comes, keep on going. We are fighting. Don't stop.  
  
mirai wo shinjite kirikome ikiru koto wa kake dakara jibun wo shinjite tobikome jidai wo tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO Fight to believe in the future, because that's why we're alive. Jump into believing in yourself, in order to build an era. WOH HO HO  
  
kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga rakuen ni kawaru you ni ORE no buki sae tokaseru hodo no hizashi ni afureru you ni Surely, when the day comes that the Earth changes into a paradise, even my weapons will melt, overflown in sunlight.  
  
Sono hi wo motomete keep on running. We are fighting. Go on. Searching for that day, keep on running. We are fighting. Go on.  
  
mirai e no hashi wo watarou ikiru koto ga kake naraba kooritsuku tsuribashi datte hashitte watatte yaru WOH HO HO I'll cross the bridge to the future Even if it's risking my life, Even if it's a frozen bridge, I'll run across it. WOH HO HO  
  
mirai wo shinjite kirikome ikiru koto wa kake dakara jibun wo shinjite tobikome jidai wo tsukuru tame ni WOH HO HO Fight to believe in the future, because that's why we're alive. Jump into believing in yourself, in order to build an era. WOH HO HO  
  
(Going to my dream) (Fighting for my friends) (Running to my dream) (Fighting for my friends)  
  
kokoro no izumi ni kakaru niji no hashi wo miru hi made 'til I see a rainbow bridge built across my heart's lake  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode Eight: Fog of the Mountain. So Begin the Trials. ---------------------------------------  
  
"To the casual eye, all appeared to be as it had been since the dawning of time. Of course, they were not prepared for the Dawning of the Gods." --------  
  
Sighing, Ayuru lifted a hand and used it as a visor to block the sunlight that was streaming into his eyes. "We've been traveling for a day," he spoke to himself. "Hopefully we can make it to Mt Taikyoku before the sun sets. I'm anxious to find out what Taiitsukun wants to speak to us about." He squinted as he put his hand down. "Nothing ahead. No sign of Mt Taikyoku."  
  
The forest that was closing around them soon created a shadow over the five travelers, a minimal protection from the sun's brightness. At least they no longer had to squint to look at the lands that surrounded them. Kasaru stretched, momentarily releasing his grip on the mare's reigns. "Oi, Zanshou? Do you think we'll reach Mt Taikyoku today?"  
  
Zanshou tapped his lips thoughtfully, and then looked to the surrounding trees and underbrush. "By the looks of the forest, we should reach Mt Taikyoku this evening at the earliest. Setbacks tend to be aplenty whenever you are on an important mission. That makes it seem to me that we won't arrive till tomorrow." He smiled from on top of his stallion and patted its neck. "Don't worry, though. Zanshou isn't going to let anything take our precious time. I've got a special route in mind. If we can keep the horses moving at a decent pace, we can be there soon."  
  
Kasaru and Ayuru both sighed in unison. "Great," they muttered. They both glared at one another and, huffing, turned their faces away from one another. Both of them were displeased at the unsurity of the arrival. /Who knows how long it will take!/ Kasaru spat. /Does Zanshou even know the way o Mt Taikyoku as he says he does? I hope so./ The Sairou doctor glanced back at Ayuru and could tell that the mercenary was thinking along the same lines as he. They caught one another's eyes again as Ayuru tried to sneak a glance at Kasaru. When they realized that they were both looking at one another, they quickly looked ahead.  
  
Kishuku hummed to himself as his wine-red eyes danced from tree to tree. He held the reins loosely in one hand; fingers coiled gently, his hand resting in his lap. His other hand rested firmly on the muscular neck of his mount. The air he had about him was one of contentment. The prince hardly looked as if he was headed to a place that made his future as fragile as a droplet of water. As his eyes were probing the forest to his right, he thought he noticed shadowed movement. /What could it have been?/ he pondered.  
  
Glancing about, he noticed that none of his companions were paying him any attention. This could be the only opening he got, and he took it with no other hesitation. He jerked the reins with a gentle tug and turned the horse into the greenery. He was unaware of the fog that snaked its way between him and the friends he had left to continue without him.  
  
His chestnut stallion nickered as a faint mist trailed from its nostrils. It's eyes rolled back as it hesitated in taking another step, aware, unlike its rider, that the fog that shrouded the trees behind them was not of a normal sort. Kishuku whispered to it, telling it that it would be okay. "Don't worry," he slid his hand down the stallion's neck. Not feeling greatly reassured, the horse continued forward. There was hardly any sound that reached their ears but that of their own breathing. Kishuku began to feel as unsettled as the horse. His mind told his heart that he should turn the horse around, but curiosity was the stronger element. Eyes scanning the now fogging landscape, Kishuku continued relentlessly forward.  
  
When the fog began to seriously hinder Kishuku's sight, and the safety of the horse's travel, did he come to a stop. He peered into the mist and shook his head slowly. "I shouldn't have pursued that shadow. It was probably only a shadow." That was when Kishuku heard the snapping of a twig.  
  
He silently slid from his mount's back and crept toward the direction of the sound. After taking five steps from the chestnut horse's side, Kishuku could make out a washed out form of a human. His eyes narrowed. /Who would be out in this fog beside myself?/ his mind reeled. /Could it be Emtao?/ No, Emtao was of a larger build than the person that stood unaware of Kishuku's presence.  
  
Blinking, the form almost seemed to vanish. Kishuku wondered if perhaps this was also another shadow that his mind was creating. He turned away only to find himself face first in the dirt. He felt the weight of another body bearing down on him, fists pummeling his back. The attack with the fists gave him pause to think. If this person had been following him, he would have been attacked with a weapon. He struggled to get the weight from his back, but only succeeded in turning onto his back. The face that greeted his vision was not one that he had expected to see again. "K- kyogen?" his voice was a hushed whisper.  
  
"Ehhh? Kishuku-oji?" Kyogen's eyes were wide from fear and surprise. "I.I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you aren't someone out to kill me." Kishuku placed his hands on Kyogen's shoulders. The young woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Kishuku only pushed her from off of him. "Tell me, what are you doing out here? Do your parents know you're out of town?"  
  
Kyogen sighed heavily. "My parents have no idea where I am. Of course, they might assume where I have gone. And, I left home to," she paused, "to find you."  
  
"Me?" Kyogen nodded. "Yes. I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to apologize for what happened the day you left. It was probably entirely my mother's fault. She has been trying to get me to marry for the past few years, but I have refused. I suppose she was simply trying to set me up with you because of your status. I'm sorry," she bowed from the sitting position she was in.  
  
Kishuku had a faint flushed look to his face. "Things like that can be forgiven easily, Kyogen."  
  
She smiled, relieved that Kishuku was not angry with her. Her smiled faded and she asked in all seriousness. "Where are you doing? I know you were with the bandits a few days back, and you are not journeying toward the capital."  
  
"So how long have you been following me?" Kishuku tried hard to keep the smile from his face.  
  
It was Kyogen's turn to blush. "I followed you soon after you left." Her eyes glared at him. "Don't change the subject! Now, where are you going?"  
  
Kishuku sighed. "You aren't going to leave me alone till I tell you the truth, I suppose."  
  
Kyogen nodded an affirmative. "That is what I thought," the red haired prince placed a hand on his forehead. "The truth of it is, we are looking for Mt Taikyoku."  
  
A skeptical eyebrow slid up the blonde's forehead. "They aren't kidding when they say that rich people can do anything."  
  
"It has nothing to do with me being rich. Ayuru is a mercenary. Do you think he has much money? Ayuru, Kasaru, Emtao, and I have our reasons to go to such an obscure destination. It isn't something any of us wish to talk about."  
  
Kyogen clasped her hands in front of her. "If you insist. Men always act that way."  
  
Kishuku chuckled. "If you were the one in my situation, you wouldn't want to talk about it either."  
  
Rising to his feet Kishuku's brow furrowed. Kyogen looked up and worry knitted across her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My horse is gone. It was there just a minuet ago."  
  
Kyogen stood and nervously glanced about her. "I lost my horse not too long ago myself. It was in this very same fog. I hardly noticed it at first."  
  
"Keep close. We can search for one of the horses together." Kishuku pulled Kyogen closer to him. Crimson flooded Kyogen's face. Together they slipped between the stately trees. The quiet weighted heavy on Kyogen's mind. "Kishuku-oji, I have heard tales of Mt Taikyoku. It has been said that only the pure of heart can see the mountain for what it truly is. And even for those who may have pure hearts, there are said to be difficult trials to face. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"I am well aware of the tales that surround Mt Taikyoku. I am prepared to face what I must," with his stern face, Kyogen could hardly find it in herself to disagree.  
  
***  
  
Emtao's narrow eyes worriedly glanced backward. "We've lost Kishuku," his voice held none of the worry that coursed through his mind.  
  
"What?!" Ayuru yelled. "How could we lose him?"  
  
"The fog." Emtao stated.  
  
Kasaru squinted ahead into the fog. "Is.is there something ahead of us?"  
  
Zanshou grunted as he stared into the distance. He made as if to slide off of his mount, but clicked his heel against his stallion's side instead. "I'm not getting a good feeling about this. We had best be careful."  
  
Emtao nodded in silent agreement. Ayuru gave a nonplussed look at the bandit leader's back. Kasaru made no indication he had heard Zanshou's warning, for he was staring open-eyed and slack jawed into the fog. What Kasaru saw was a spectral image of Kishuku. The red haired prince's eyes were hooded over, the fog seemingly parting for his passing. Kasaru tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat. Instead he emitted a mouse- like squeak.  
  
Ayuru began to chuckle at Kasaru for being afraid, but stopped dead when he saw the ghostly Kishuku. "O-oji-chan? Is that you?"  
  
Kishuku did not speak. He only smirked, raising his head so that his eyes glimmered. Kasaru could feel the chills gnawing at his spine. "This doesn't look good," he whispered. "What could have gotten into Kishuku?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Kishuku dashed forward, a scythe of flame appearing in his hands.  
  
"What the flippin' prince is going on?!" Zanshou shouted.  
  
"KASARU!!!!" Ayuru yelled.  
  
Kasaru had not moved out of the way of Kishuku's weapon. He stood fixed. He couldn't move. His mouth worked but no sound came from it. "Kasaru! Move!" Ayuru yelled again.  
  
Emtao and Zanshou watched as Kishuku's eyes glinted dangerously. They could not bring themselves to do anything. Even Ayuru could hardly move. Kishuku brought the flaming blade over his head and swiped at Kasaru's head.  
  
Ayuru forced himself to hold back his tears. He turned his head away. /Kasaru.. Why didn't you move?/ He took a peek at where Kasaru had been, and his eyes bugged.  
  
Kasaru was squatting on the ground, shivering uncontrollably. He was safe and unharmed, all except the pile of silky white hair that was around his feet. Slowly Kasaru's hand felt at his neck. "I'm alive?" he was astonished. His hand felt for the bun that he had put his hair in. "Ahh! He cut my hair!"  
  
Kishuku snarled. "You should have just let yourself die, for now your death will be worse."  
  
Kasaru stood and stumbled backward, into Zanshou's supportive arms. "T-that can't be Kishuku! Kishuku wouldn't act like this! Not at all!"  
  
"Do you believe that?" Kishuku chuckled.  
  
"Of course!" Ayuru glared into Kishuku's eyes. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are not Oji-chan."  
  
"Is that so? The take this!" Kishuku jumped into the air and slashed downward, ready to kill Ayuru in an instant.  
  
Ayuru winced, but the blow never came. Instead he heard a grunt. He looked up to see that the scythe blade was just inches away from his face. The blade was protruding through someone. Who was it? Ayuru nearly retched.  
  
It was Kishuku- the real one.  
  
"K-kishuku." Ayuru could see that a branch had been slammed into the stomach of the Kishuku that had attacked him.  
  
"S-sorry that I.wandered.away. I thought we were.being followed.and I.wanted to check it out." Kishuku's smile was pained.  
  
"Kishuku-oji!" a female voice called. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kyogen appeared from out of the fog. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as she saw the spectral Kishuku fading away into nothingness, and the real Kishuku was a fire blade in his body. "Oh, no!"  
  
Kishuku shook his head slowly. "We still need to get to.Mount Taikyoku."  
  
"No need to worry," a familiar old woman's voice cracked through the fog. "You have proven yourselves."  
  
The fog evaporated to reveal a mountain so splashed with the color purple that Ayuru had to take a second look. "Is this.Mount Taikyoku?"  
  
"Of course!" Taiitsukun's face popped up in front of Ayuru's.  
  
Ayuru screeched and ran to hide behind Zanshou. Zanshou's face had gone white. "What is that?! It's hideous!"  
  
"Watch it!" Taiitsukun snapped. "Or I'll turn you into a toad!"  
  
Zanshou's upper lip twitched. Taiitsukun turned to Kishuku. "You'll need the Nyan-Nyans to take care of your wound. Nyan-Nyans!"  
  
Little girls with blue hair pulled into two pigtails appeared from out of nowhere. "Cure! Cure! Fix! Fix!" They took Kishuku's hands and led him away. "They have reached Mount Taikyoku. What will they learn here? There is still more for them to undergo. The appearance of Kuang Shi will rattle their friendship and test them as they have not been tested before." -- Ending Song: Wild Flowers  
  
kyuu ni nakidashita soa wa ni, no koe o age hashutagu muku na kodomo otachi. Awate futameku otona o yoso hitsutori tomi de niji no hashi egaiteru.  
  
Itsuka wataretara ii na mizuiro no yume POKKE ni tsumekonde. Kokoro no chizu hirogete mada minu sekai e kimi no mata sudatte yuku.  
  
Itsu demo, kokoro o mitasu no wa sora no aosa to kaze no koe. Kitto shitsu ta suno omoi o tsunaide tatoe donna ni ashita ga tookute mo, tasunde miete mo.  
  
oshisemaru toki o koete, boku waraiu, yuku chikarazu hasate to kakagenagara. haruka naru toki ni na o haseta, eiyuu mitai ni Hokori takaku shinji, koto dare ka ni tsutaetai, kono uta ni no sete. 


	9. Mount Taikyoku? Words of Destiny

Opening Song: Soramini Cake  
  
Romanji: Lu La lu La piano wa sekai no yumesaku nohara ni melody Kowareta tokei wo shinjite jikan wa dare no mikata? Doushite konna ni watashi no mune yasashii dareka wo matteruno? Oshiete sutekina mirai Moonlight,moonlight sleepin' Lu La lu La Omoide ringo ni mezame no shoujo ga kiss shite Setsunaku hirogeta hon niwa futari no bell ga naruyo Dakishimetaikara itoshiihito Mou nakanaidene Good bye sadness Fushigina tobira no moji wa [Soramimi cake] Wonderland! youkoso kiminiwa Fairyland! ai no mahou nano Love's all way! Mainichi fuwafuwa komugi no yuuwaku Cake for you! tabetene konya wa Tea for you! seiza no ochakai Mado ni tenshi no chorus kiminiwa soramimi? sukidayo sukidayo no koe Lu La lu La Piano ni sekai wa yumemiru chiisana melody Yubikara inori no waltz ga afureteii kimochine Itsudemo sunaona watashi no mune shizuka ni nemuri no aisatsu Himitsu no onegai dakara Holly,Holly whisper Lu La lu La dokodemo danro wa mikkagetten kara oriruhimo Kogoeru tabibito no kokoro tokashite Hug shiteruyo Kireina kuuki ni hikari no michi mayowasu arukeba Welcome pleasure Hitomi ni ukanda moji wa [Soramimi no cake] Wonderland! youkoso kiminiwa Fairyland! koi no yorokobi wo Love's all way! mainichi wakuwaku komugi no bouken Cake for you! chiisana shiawase Tea for you! daisukina egao de mado ni tenshi no chorus kiminiwa soramimi? sukidayo sukidayo no koe ----------------------Episode Nine: Mount Taikyoku? Words of Destiny ------- ---------------- "Mount Taikyoku has been reached, but what lies in store for the six companions? With Kuang Shi now on the move, time is drawing short. Will the Four become gods and save the world from a dire evil?" ---- Kyogen sat with her legs folded beneath her body. She sat across from Emtao, whose eyes were brooding. Ayuru lounged against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, but it was obvious that his body was tense, that he was not asleep. Beside the mercenary stood a silent Zanshou. Sitting next to Kyogen was the doctor, Kasaru, who had gotten his hair lopped short by the spectral Kishuku that had attacked them. It had been their test, and they had passed. Kyogen opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form. Her tongue seemed to be blocking any sound she tried to make, forcing it back down her throat. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally found the courage to speak. "I can't believe you were able to find Mount Taikyoku. And I am no less surprised that I am here as well. But...what is the purpose of it?"  
  
Emtao grunted. "It isn't for you to ask. If you are to find out, then let it be by Taiitsukun's decision." Kyogen sighed. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Do...do you think Kishuku-oji will be okay? That wound," she paused, "That wound looked so horrible." "Don't worry," Taiitsukun's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "He will be fine. The Nyan-nyans will repair his body." "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zanshou and Ayuru screamed at the same time. Zanshou feigned fainting and fell into Ayuru's arms. Ayuru gave Zanshou a skeptical look and let the bandit leader drop to the ground. Zanshou grunted as he hit the ground and glared up at Ayuru, not appreciating the mercenary's lack of humor. Unexpectedly, Zanshou and Ayuru were hit over their heads with mallets. "Itai!" Ayuru rubbed his head as a red bump swelled up. Zanshou remained silent, but his lower lip stuck out as he pouted. Taitsukun snorted, "Maybe that will teach you to have manners." Kyogen jumped up and was instantly standing in front of Taiitsukun. "Ano, Taiitsukun. When will Kishuku-oji be able to rejoin us?" "Not too long. He should be fine in a few minutes. In fact, I'll go check on him right now. Perhaps he is already able to rejoin you." The creator disappeared, and seconds later there was a scream, Kishuku's scream. Ayuru snorted with laughter. He shook his head as he tried to force the laughter down, but he could do nothing. Zanshou as well was as powerless to laughter. They didn't know what had happened, but they both found it too funny. Maybe it was just the thought of a prince being afraid of Taiitsukun. /Poor Oji-chan.../ Ayuru even cackled in his thoughts. /Being frightened by that hideous hag. That would make any decent man scream./ Down the hall, running as fast as he could go, came Kishuku. He wore not the clothes of before, but simply a white robe that was tied at the waist. He took no chance in looking behind himself; afraid that Taiitsukun and her Nyan-nyans would be right behind him. He would have gone of the door had not Emtao stood in his way. Upon hitting into Emtao, Kishuku landed hard on his backend. He was painfully aware of the fact that he wore only a white robe. Across the bridge of his nose burned a soft crimson. He heard Ayuru, Kasaru, and Zanshou trying to keep from laughing. He stood, trying to look dignified, and glared each one of them in the eye. That shut them up, but only for a moment. Kishuku sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I was right. He was ready to rejoin you..." Taiitsukun sat, floating near Ayuru's head, "Minus the fact that he had no clothes." Kishuku growled in embarrassment. Taiitsukun's words got everyone to laugh, even the stoic Emtao. Kishuku turned and stalked toward the door. "Hold it!" Taiitsukun's voice was commanding. "You came here for a reason. I might as well tell you about it, right? Or do you suddenly know all about being a god?" Kyogen's eyes bugged out. "Th-they're g-gods?" Taiitsukun shook her head, her eyes closed. "Not yet, but they have been chosen to become gods. There is great need for them, even without the great evil that has begun to stir. You see, Ayuru is to be the god of Kutou, his homeland. Emtao is to be the god of Hokkan, the land of his birth. Kasaru will be the god of Sairou, which was his birthplace. And Kishuku is to be the god of Konan, his home. Come, let me explain more about this." Each of the six companions sat on the ground, each eye trained on Taiitsukun's face (as hard as that was for Ayuru and Zanshou). The creator cleared her throat. "First I will speak to Chen Emtao," her gaze turned to Emtao, his face reflecting in her eyes. "This is the prophecy of Hokkan's god: /"The Dark Warrior, a tortoise and a snake, associated with north and with winter, whose element will be water and whose color will be black. This, the god of Hokkan, will be the god of strategic warfare."/ That is what has been said. It is your destiny Chen Emtao." Taiitsukun turned to Kasaru. "/The White Tiger of the west, whose season is to be autumn and whose element will be metal. This, the god of Sairou will be the god of vegetation."/ Those are the words written for the god of Sairou." Next came the Kutou god's prophecy. "/The Green Dragon of east and of spring, whose element will be wood. This, the god of Kutou, will be the god of war."/" Taiitsukun looked directly at Kishuku. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the creator spoke. "/The Red Bird of the South, the phoenix or /feng huang/, whose element will be fire and whose season is to be summer. This, the god of Konan, will be the god of love/." Again there was another pause of silence. Ayuru burst into laughter. "At least I didn't get the sappy one," his laughter died away as he looked into the eyes of his companions. This was not the time for laughter. He solemnly closed his eyes and leaned back against the nearest wall. /This isn't going to be easy.../ ***** A shudder of rage passed through his body. Kuang Shi knew what had happened. The Four Taiitsukun had made contact with had reached the temporary safety of Mount Taikyoku. He sneered. "That place will not keep them safe for long. As soon as they set foot from that place I will send such forces against them that they would never have imagined." He flung the clay figure he held in his hand over his shoulder. The figure had been what he had used to provoke Ayuru's dreams of Kishuku's death. Of course, he did not know what Ayuru had dreamed. He did not comprehend that he had possibly forced Ayuru to dream of future events that were to occur. He did, however, know that he had used his power to provoke some kind of dream for Ayuru. He crunched the remains of the clay figure beneath his sandaled foot, glaring with hate at the floor. There had to be something.... something he could do. His next attack against the Four puzzled him for he did not know what it was to be. He pursed his lips and began to pace back and forth across the floor. His eyes looked as if they held dark and detestable thoughts. His mind wandered to the attack upon Kishuku. His servant in the red cloak.... A sly grin snaked across his lips. Yes, that man would come in handy again. He knew exactly how he could work that man's corrupt desires to his advantage. He snapped his fingers. A servant cloaked in black rose from the floor. "Hmn," said the cloaked figure. "Pestilence... You know what I desire. Do you not?" Pestilence nodded, no words spoken. There were the sounds of chill echoing laughter down the hall. It was mostly likely the evil laughter of Famine. Death and War had been quiet as of late. Kuang Shi chuckled. "Good. Be quick about it. I do not have time to spare on those four fools, or that bandit, or the woman. Now, go!" Pestilence's only reply was that it had disappeared into the floor again. Kuang Shi steepled his fingers and sat himself on the floor. He knew that Pestilence would do what he had asked with quickness. It was the way Pestilence worked. It was not like War, Famine, or Death. Sometimes those things took a long time, depending on the course of action he or she chose to take. He did not have the time for that. But Pestilence was quick to appear, quick to do as asked, and slow to fail and leave its mission. That was the behavior he needed at this time. He was not aware how long he had to wait. He sat in a meditative trance until the presence of Pestilence and the man were felt at his back. He stood and smiled a cruel grin as a greeting. "I am Kuang Shi." The black-haired man spoke, his bloody red cape hanging loose. "I am Zan Yuu. Why did you have this person bring me here?" He indicated Pestilence with a hand. He added hesitantly, "...Master." "I have an offer for you," Kuang Shi motioned for Zan Yuu to take a seat. Zan Yuu, his cape billowing behind himself, sat down. "And what would that be?" "You have an attraction to Sou Kishuku, the prince of Konan, am I correct?"  
  
"Hai," Zan shot Kuang Shi a cold look. "I didn't come here to talk about my sexual preference." "Oh, but that is half the reason I called you here. You see, the prince and his friends are in my way. If you would be so kind to do my bidding..." there was a dangerous glint in Kuang Shi's eyes. He ran a hand through the bangs of his long white hair. His eyes spoke of unmentioned promises for Zan Yuu. The tone of voice only sent a shiver of anticipation up Zan Yuu's spine. Suddenly, Zan Yuu's mouth was watering and his thoughts were filled with Sou Kishuku. "If I do your bidding...what?" he asked in a quiet voice. Again a shiver struck him. The hairs on his arms stuck up as a clod pleasure feeling rolled over him. "If you do my bidding, I will leave Kishuku alive long enough for you to enjoy his body." "You mean that?" Zan Yuu asked skeptically. What Kuang Shi had just offered was the one thing Zan Yuu wanted the most. He had craved the price's body since he had first seen the prince at a distance. He could already imagine the prince clothed in nothing but a robe, and soon he had imagined his way into the idea of Kishuku with no clothes at all. "I do not lie to you about this. I want them out of my way. I do not care if they make sexual stop with other people, in Kishuku's case it would be with you, as long as they do not hinder me. What do you say?" Kuang Shi could already see Zan Yuu's decision in his eyes. "I like the way you think. I can already feel Kishuku's body against mine. You have yourself a deal," Zan Yuu grinned wickedly. "Good. Stay here a while and prepare yourself for when I shall send you to attack them. Right now is not a good time for they have taken refuge at Mount Taikyoku." Kuang Shi indicated the door and watched silently as Zan Yuu exited. He shuddered. "What a repulsive man." Pestilence groaned in the background. Kuang Shi snarled. "Watch what you say!" Pestilence snorted, a sound that seemed to be a clipped laugh, and disappeared into floor. Now Kuang Shi was again alone. Alone to let his mind devour the four in so many different ways he felt as if he had killed them many times already. He cackled. Yes, his joy would be full once he was able to break them over his knees. They would break, he was sure. How could they do anything else? Kuang Shi, however, had not thought of one thing. The bond of love and friendship is a powerful force to play around with. --- "Kuang Shi has started to take open action against the chosen Four. His evil is deep and black. Will he be able to break these four chosen ones as easily as he believes?" --------------------------- Ending Song: Mother (for the Earthian) Yoake ga kuru to Yume wa kieru yo Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo Subete asahi ni naru yo Kanjiru koto o Akiramenaide Kodachi ga yureru youni Fuan darou kedo When the day breaks, my dream vanishes My joy and sadness, everything becomes the morning sun Don't give up what you feel Like a grove swaying, despite anxiety Oh, boy Anata no yasashisa Anata no tsuyosa mo Anata ga motsu yowasa mo Oh, boy Umareta toki kara Mimamotte iru yo Mirai no hate made mo Oh, boy Your tenderness, you strength The weakness you carry Oh, boy I've watched over them since you were born! Up to the end of future Sora no aosa mo Umi no midori mo Toki no nagare o daite Anata o mite iru The celestial blue and the marine green I can see you holding the stream of time Aisuru koto o Akiramenaide Todokanai iradachi mo Yagate kieru hazu da yo Kanjiru koto o Akiramenaide Kodachi ga yureru youni Fuan darou kedo Don't give up loving Even the unreachable irritation must vanish soon Don't give up what you feel Like a grove swaying, Oh, boy Anata no yasashisa Anata no tsuyosa mo Anata ga motsu yowasa mo Oh, boy Umareta toki kara Mimamotte iru yo Mirai no hate made mo Oh, boy Your tenderness, you strength The weakness you carry Oh, boy I've watched over them since you were born! Up to the end of future Yoake ga kuru to Yume wa kieru yo Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo Subete ai ni naru When the day breaks, my dream vanishes Joy and sadness, everything changes into love 


End file.
